Dikeranakan Emosi
by SN.FB
Summary: [ CHAP. 13! UP ] Kisah seseorang mampu mengawal emosi temannya, tetapi seiring waktu berjalan ada satu emosi yang tak ketahui oleh keduanya timbul... Gak pintar bikin summary. RnR please? Fang x Boboiboy , Shonen-ai , Yaoi
1. Prolog

**BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studio**

 **Dikeranakan Emosi Shuhadah**

 **WARNING : OOC, ALUR CEPAT-LAMBAT,** **SHONEN-AI, YAOI DAN LAIN2!**

 **Pairing : Fang x Boboiboy**

Rate : T

Summary : Kisah seseorang yang mampu mengawal semua emosi temannya yang satu... tetapi seiringnya waktu berjalan, ada satu emosi yang gak dikenalpasti oleh mereka berdua.

 **PERMULAAN**

" apa maksudmu?! "

" kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan "

" ITU GAK BENAR!!! "

" jadi , kau tak mahu terimanya!? terserlah kamu saja! AKU PERGI! "

" GAK! KAU TAK BOLEH PERGI!!! "

" untuk apa aku ada di sini lagi JIKA KAU SAJA YANG GAK TERIMA SEMUANYA?! LIHAT SEKARANG! KAU SEDIH JUGA MARAH!! IYA KAN?! "

" tidak... jangan tinggalkan aku... aku mohon... "

" ...aku hanya bisa apa jika aku tinggal disini? "

" ... "

" dengar, jika kau gak terima semua kenyataan yang sudahku beritahumu tadi, kau gak akan bisa mengawalnya selama-lamanya... "

" ... "

" sekarang juga emosimu sudah campur aduknya. kau bingung, kau mahu marah, kau juga mahu sedih kerana kau cuma gak mahu terima yang kau itu– "

" CUKUP! berhenti... aku... "

" heh! untuk apa kau menghentikanku? kau marah? kau masih gak mau terima? "

" ...aku bilang **diam**... "

" kau gak berhak menghalangku. aku saja satu-satunya yang bisa mengawal semua fungsi emosimu– "

" ... diam ... "

" – semua yang ada dalammu hanya aku yang bisa– "

" ... **AKU BILANG DIAM!** "

cup~

Hanya dikit pembukaan rahsia cerita. jika cerita ini ada sama dengan cerita lainnya, itu semua berlaku secara tidak langsung. Jadual cerita bisa cepat atau lambat. Jadi, sabar menunggu ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studio**

 **Dikeranakan Emosi Shuhadah**

 **WARNING : OOC, ALUR CEPAT-LAMBAT,** **SHONEN-AI, YAOI DAN LAIN2!**

 **Pairing : Fang x Boboiboy**

Rate : T

Summary : Kisah seseorang yang mampu mengawal semua emosi temannya yang satu... tetapi seiringnya waktu berjalan, ada satu emosi yang gak dikenalpasti oleh mereka berdua.

 **CHAPTER 1**

BoBoiBoy...

Nama yang gak asing lagi jika kalian yang pertama kali memasuki Pulau Rintis. Jika kalian ingin tahu sosoknya, mudah saja! hanya perlu mencari topi jingga yang memasangnya ke arah belakang, juga dengan jaket orennya yang terang dan mempunyai koler, itulah sosok superhero Pulau Rintis.

Sejak sosok itu menjadi superhero di situ, ramai juga yang ikut-ikutan dengan cara pemakaian sosok itu. Lalu saja di tempat awam, banyaknya orang-orang akan memakai _hampir_ serupa dengan sosok itu.

Terlalu ramai jadi ikutan, teman-temannya, iaitu Yaya, Ying dan Gopal hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak? semua orang memakai baju oren! Mereka sudah gak tahu beza mana Boboiboy aslinya.

Lain cerita untuk Fang. Dia sangat tahu ciri-ciri _rivalnya_ itu. Jika kau meminta semua orang berkumpul satu tempat, Fang sudah menjumpai sosok itu tanpa harus mendekati kumpulan itu. Memang sosok itu mengenakan jaket serta topinya. Yang membuatnya berbeza adalah gerakan kepala dan juga emosinya.

 _Rival_ Fang ini memang sukar mengawal emosinya dengan benar. Dia akan memendamnya lalu saat malam akan ia luahkan secara bebasnya tanpa bisa mengawal kuasanya sendiri. Jika dia marah, dia akan berdehem sebentar lalu pergi dari situ. Jika dia sedang ceria, senyuman manis itu akan melebar di wajah _chubby-nya_. Jika dia ingin bermain, dia akan heret siapa saja yang dia temukan ( maksudnya yang dia kenal ) untuk diajak bermain. Jika _rivalnya_ yang satu ini sedih, tanpa malu, dia menangis pelan tetapi air matanya bakal mengalir pipi _chubbynya_ dengan deras, tetapi akibatnya semua orang di sekelilingnya akan menerima nasib , iaitu kalian harus menghadapi banjir kilat. Jika dia bingung akan sesuatu, kepalanya akan dimiringkan sedikit ke kiri lalu dengan tatapan mohon penjelasan. Jika dia sudah tidak ada emosi di atas, ada satu emosi yang membuatnya menjadi sosok seperti malaikat tersesat di Bumi ini.

Oh, Fang memang sangat tahu rupanya.

" Fang! "

Yang dipanggil tersentak. Dengan cepat, Fang memandang ke arah suara itu. Lalu menghela nafas. Dia berangan lagi!

" berapa kali cikgu sudah bilang, fokus dengan apa yang kuajarkan. Jika kamu gak mahu, silakan keluar dari kelasku, sekarang! "

Fang menggelang pantas. Mukanya menjadi pucat setelah disergah. Takut juga dengan guru di depan sana. Jika sudah marah, pasti akan menyuruh salah satu muridnya keluar dari kelasnya.

" Fang , kenapa kau asyik berangan saja? kau ada masalah kah? "

Nada risau , mimik muka yang menunjukkan dia mula takut jika ada sesuatu terjadi _padanya_. Itulah emosi _nya_ _" **Hn "**_

Hanya 2 huruf saja yang menjadi jawapan bagi sosok di sebelahnya. tetapi , bukannya dia diam tapinya sibuk bertanya lagi...

" apa kau sakit? "

" Hn "

" hm, kalau bukan... kau masalah dengan abangmu? "

" Hn "

" umm, mungkin bisa juga kau gak sarapan lagi... iya kan? "

" Hn "

" oh atau kau tidak ada wang untuk belanja ke sekolah? "

" ish... "

" oh, oh! aku tau! kau mesti belum siapkan– "

" CU.KUP BO.BOI.BOY! "

Boboiboy ; sosok di sebelahnya tersentak. nada penekanan itu memang agak menyeramkan. tapi, bagi _superhero_ kita gak ada yang dapat menakut-nakutinya lagi.

" kau kenapa Fang? "

Fang hanya diam. Gak mahu bertemu muka dengan _rivalnya._ Biasanya, dia gak akan membalas kata-kata jika dengan orang lain tetapi dengan Boboiboy...

" ... – ng? Fang? kok berangan lagi? "

" apa maumu? " Fang sudah gak tahan lagi. akhirnya dia bertanya terus kepada Boboiboy agak dia tidak berisik lagi.

" aku hanya mau nanya... kenapa kau berangan sewaktu di dalam kelas? "

Fang diam lagi. Kali ini, dia hanya melirik mata coklat _rivalnya_ yang indah seperti air hot coklat Tok Aba ini.

" aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu... " kata Fang akhirnya. " mikir apa? atau seseorang ? "

Muka Fang menjadi merah padam. Benar sekali tebakannya!

" itu, mukanya da merah! jawabannya mesti _positif_ , iya kan? kan? "

Fang hanya memalingkan mukanya. Siapa yang mau mengaku jika Fang _yang ganteng_ ini sedang _memikirkan_ ** _seseorang_** lagi.

" kamu fikirkan... "

Perasaan Fang menjadi cemas. Boboiboy sepertinya mempunyai ilmu membaca fikiran orang nih! Gawat! jika ketahuan, pasti dia akan dibelasah dengan pedang Halilintar atau mungkin diserang guna Cakra Api atau pun Serangan dari Meriam Pembeku...!

" hmm... kamu mikirkan Ying ya...? "

 **BUK!** Dengan refleks, Fang terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. keringat membentuk sebiji jagung mulai muncul dari kepalanya lalu berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah kotor. Fang hanya mendengus kesal. buat apa dia mikirin si cina becok itu?

" kau ini kenapa Fang?! "

" Gak ada apa... udah ya, aku mau pulang. dah...! "

" eh, T- TAPI...! EH, FANG!!! "

Fang berlalu pergi...

" haish, padahal aku ingin bagitahu yang dia belum bayar minumnya. "

Ish, ish... Fang aneh hari ni...

Boboiboy terbangun pada waktu ini. rasanya ganjil. otaknya penuh dengan tanda tanya yang masih belum temui jawapan. dengan rasa ingin tahu, dia mula bergerak bangun dari katil menuju ke cermin.

ada yang ganjil...

dilihatnya oleh Boboiboy, bola bersinar yang sangat jernih walaupun hanya samar-samar. warna hijau gelap itu mendominasi bola itu. dan ajaibnya, bola itu berada di dalam matanya.

tidak salah lagi!

mata hijau gelap itu mengerdip polos. kepalanya penuh persoalan yang tak terjawab oleh Fang. Fang sepertinya ada masalah... tapi... kenapa harus mata ini?

adakah itu ilusi?

ataukah mimpi?

gak mungkin cermin ini menipunya. gak mungkin otaknya tiba-tiba salah tafsir segala maklumat. ia pasti sungguh itu berada di matanya.

" aku gak ngerti... " katanya lirih

" ARGH!!! "

 **BUK!** *****

 **update baru : mungkin minggu depan..**

 **RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BoBoiBoy Monsta**

 **Dikeranakan Emosi Shuhadah**

 **Pairing : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **WARNING : SHONEN-AI, YAOI, OOC, OC, Alur Cepat-Lambat, lain-lain!**

 **( yang gak suka , klik tombol 'back' )**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Seperti biasa, pagi yang cerah ini, Sekolah Pulau Rintis sudah dipenuhi oleh ramai pelajar. Kebiasaannya, mereka akan diarah untuk berkumpul di kelas masing-masing lalu menunggu guru pelajaran masing-masing. Memang sih, mereka menunggu guru, tapinya kelasnya seperti pasar yang menjual barang-barang. Kelas 5 Jujur adalah kelasnya.

Fang seperti biasa, masuk kelas tanpa senyum lalu duduk di tempatnya setelah meletak begnya lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Semua orang sudah sedia maklum dengan perangainya.

Lain dengan Boboiboy, si bocah eleman ini. Dia memandang lurus ke arah mata merah di balik kacamata itu. mata itu sedang berada di dunia lain. Pengen mahu tanya, tapi gak bisa keluarkan suara. Entah. dia tiba-tiba jadi lain di depan Fang. apa yang bermain di fikirannya yang semalam udah pergi hilang entah kemana. Matanya juga sudah kembali normal.

" Fang... "

Tiba-tiba, derap kasut bertumit mendekati kelas 5 Jujur. Semua di dalam kelas mulai kelam kabut mengambil tempat duduk semula. Boboiboy juga membalikkan badannya ke hadapan semula lalu berpura-pura membuka buku yang sesuai untuk dibaca.

"Selamat pagi kelas... "

"SELAMAT PAGI, CIKGU!" sambil berdiri

Cikgu itu akhirnya membernarkan mereka duduk.

" Jom ke kantin, Boboiboy! "

Ajakan Gopal sebentar tadi gak terjawabkan olehnya. Dia hanya diam – gak bergerak. Mata coklatnya cuma memandang wajah Gopal yang berwarna coklat – berketurunan india. Bibirnya yang _pink_ alami itu, hanya terbuka sedikit.

" Kau tak ade selera ke? Padahal aku nak ajak kau makan nasi lemak berempah!"

Walaupun ayat itu bisa menarik orang ramai untuk membelinya tetapi gak pada Boboiboy. Mata itu sudah berubah ke hijau semula. _Emosi_ pengen tahu apa yang Fang pikirin semalam telah muncul di fikirannya. Tapi, entah kenapa apabila bertemu pandang dengan Fang, _emosi_ itu hilang.

"Dey, aku bercakap dengan kau, bukan bercakap dengan ' cow ' "

" Haih, nanti aku pergi... "

" Betul ni? Tapi, aku nak belanja kau! "

Terkejut – satu kata atau lebih kepada _emosi._ Gopal _mahu belanjanya?!_

" Kau serius?! Betul ke? Betul ke?! "

Wajah itu mulai ceria. _Emosi_ keceriaan mulai mendominasi. Matanya yang mula berwarna hijau sudah bertukar warna. Warna biru tua – warna bola mata itu sekarang.

" Kau gak percaya dengan kawanmu ini? "

" Mestilah aku percaya! YEAH!! ADA ORANG BELANJA MAKAN! "

Boboiboy ketawa riang sambil melompat-lompat. Rasanya pengen terbang hingga ke langit atas sana! Gembiranya gak bisa dia gambarkan sendiri!

Fang yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Selalunya, Boboiboy tidak akan seperti itu jika di depannya... Haih, nasib... Gopal dan Boboiboy akhirnya keluar dari kelas. Hanya tinggal Fang saja yang tinggal di sana. Daripada dia termenung – mikir tentang bocah eleman itu, leboh baik keluarin buku belajar dan buat kerja yang guru sudah berikan.

" Yaya, tunggu! tunggu saya! "

Yaya mulai menghentikan langkahnya. dilihatnya ke belakang dan didapati sosok yang memanggilnya sedang berlari anak ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang lurus diikat 2, kacamata yang bundar di wajahnya, mukanya comel dan cantik, matanya yang menyipit kerana berlari tadi berwarna biru tua yang sudah berhenti di hadapan Yaya sambil mengambil nafasnya.

" ada apa? kau nampak gelisah? "

" cepat tolong aku! sekarang, di kantin! "

Yaya tanpa banyak soal mengikuti sosok itu. Mereka berlari ke arah yang sama – kantin. _Ada apa di kantin? Kenapa harus ke kantin? atau ada masalah disiplinkah?_ itulah persoalan yang bermain di fikiran Yaya sekarang.

Setibanya di kantin, tempat yang sepatutnya bersih sekarang sudah jadi berselerak. Gopal yang berada di dekat kantin juga sudah bermuka pucat pasi kayak mayat .( udah memang sama kok jika itu Gopal... #ditumbuksamaGopal ) Kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya seperti mimpi belaka.

" Gopal, apa sudah jadi?! "

Gopal sudah menutup matanya dengan tapak tangannya. dia gak mahu menceritakan kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang sungguh mengerikan! Sesiapa yang melihatnya, pasti bakal bermimpi sampai ke rumah.

" Yaya, bagaimana dengan itu? "

Sosok yang dari tadi di sebelahnya mulai bertanya. Yaya mulai menengok ke arah kantin. Di situ, ada sosok yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna merah berada di tangannya. benda itu sedang tertuju pada sosok yang berada di hujung benda itu menatapnya takut. Bocah itu sudah menggigil ketakutan di bawahnya.

" Boboiboy!! apa kau buat ni!? "

Yaya kenal siapa sosok itu. Boboiboy, sosok superhero Bumi. Kepalanya mula bergerak ke kirinya setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil. matanya yang berwarna merah terang itu menyepit. Alisnya sudah bercantum tanda dia gak mahu diganggu.

" berhenti! kau jangan buat begini pada adik kelas! "

" **A . DA . KU . PE . DU . LI . ? "**

Suara penuh penekanan itu menyebabkan bulu roma orang sekeliling meremang. Menakutkan adalah satu kata yang tepat pada mukanya yang _sangat serius._ Yaya menelan liurnya pelan. Muka Boboiboy memang agak menakutkan! Yaya gak ada pilihan lain!

" Ying, panggilkan Fang! "

tetapi, orang yang mempunyai nama itu tidak membalas juga gak gerak. Sosok cina itu sudah mula menggigil ketakutan. Yaya melihat orang lain. tetapi, semua menjauhi kantin. Yaya tiada pilihan lain. menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu...

" **FANG!!!!!! "**

Nama ' Fang ' terus saja membahana satu sekolah. Orang yang berdekatan menutup telinga. Suara Yaya yang menjerit seperti itu membuatkan _orang yang tuli_ bisa _pulih kembali_ dan orang yang _udah dengar_ bisa membuatkan _orang menjadi tuli._ Jadi hati-hatilah!

" Hosh... hosh... ada... apa!? "

Yaya mula melihat ke arah Fang. Sepertinya Fang berlari dari suatu tempat yang jauh. hujung seluarnya basah sedikit juga kasutnya yang berantakan. Yaya membuat kesimpulan Fang baru saja keluar dari tandas.

" kau pujuk orang tu... "

Fang melihat ke arah kantin. 'wow! apa dah jadi!?'

" cepat, kalau tak aku denda **_kedua-duanya._** "

Fang tanpa banyak soal terus ke arah sosok itu. tapi, kenapa harus dia yang melakukannya?!

" Hoi, kenapanya juga harus aku yang lakukan?! "

Yaya hanya membisu tapi di tangannya sudah ada pen dan buku nota comelnya ( baca : buku nota mautnya ) untuk dicatat nama. Jelingan _maut singa betina ini memang menyeramkan...!_ batin Fang.

Fang mulai mendekati Boboiboy. mukanya yang _ganteng_ itu sudah menjadi muka _temboknya_ semula ( kok? ) gak ada pilihan lain daripada didenda oleh guru disiplin nantinya...

" Boboiboy, kau da tak ada lawan lainnya kah? "

Kata itu bukannya memujuk, tapinya nada sinis itu yang keluar dari bibir itu. Sekali lagi, jelingan maut menghampiri Fang tetapi hanya dibalas dengan muka _temboknya_ tadi.

" oh, mungkin kau sedang latihan untuk melawan aku setelah ini , eh? "

Boboiboy sudah menggeram pelan. akhirnya , pedang itu sudah hilang dari tangannya. dia mula bergerak ke arah Fang yang menyeringai padanya. tetapi, akhirnya Boboiboy berhenti.

Ada yang aneh...

Entah kenapa, amarahnya tadi, hilang... lenyap dari benaknya, tiada di fikirannya dan hilang tujuannya. Tangan yang yerasa gatal untuk keluarkan pedang Halilintar karana ada yang ganggu _'acaranya untuk membunuh'_ tadinya terhapus. matanya yang berwarna merah telah berubah ke warna coklat gelap – seperti biasa. memandang wajah Fang saja, dia tidak lagi _beremosi._

nggak mungkin aku mahu melawan kau kalau kau saja _seperti tembok...?_ "

" APA!? "

Boboiboy gak peduli apa yang dia sudah katakan. akhirnya, dia pergi keluar dari kantin. entah kenapa, hanya mendengar suara, tatapan itu dan mata itu saja, Boboiboy udah gak jadi _beremosi_ lagi.

Fang yang melihat itu berasa diabaikan hanya menggeram kesal.

'udah capek-capek aku ke sini, malah diabaikan begitu aja? dasar! yang lain juga udah pulang lagi! waduh! aku juga yang kena bersihkan semua! _singa betina itu_ juga sama kayak mereka! ish...! '

 **udah dong... aku penat taipnya. bisa bikin patah jariku ini ( kok bisa ya? )**

 **update : mungkin minggu depan**

 **RnR please!?**


	4. Chapter 3

**BoBoiBoy Monsta**

 **Dikeranakan Emosi Shuhadah**

 **Pairing : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **WARNING : SHONEN-AI, YAOI, OOC, OC, Alur Cepat-Lambat, lain-lain!**

 **( yang gak suka , klik tombol 'back' )**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Sejak kejadian di kantin semalam, Yaya asyik memikirkan sesuatu. mungkin, dia bakal mencuba _aktiviti yang extrem!_

" Yaya! "

" oh, Ying! sebentar "

selalu seperti itu. cina berkacamata ini lah yang memberitahu apa yang berlaku di kantin. Yaya hanya termenung...

 _ **FLASHBACK~ ( semalam )**_

 _" apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? "_

 _Gopal hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah kali 37 untuk menjawab soalan ini. Dia gak bisa pendekkan cerita pada hari itu. Sewaktu Boboiboy mengamuk..._

 _" ceritakan saja apa yang ada dihatimu ,ma! "_

 _Ying memberi dorongan kepada Gopal supaya melepaskan beban iaitu perasaan takut terhadap kejadian tadi..._

 _Gopal menarik nafas dalam... " ingat , aku hanya ulang sekali saja tau? kalau minta ulang, gak akan ku ceritakan lagi! "_

 _Yaya dan Ying tersenyum. " Baiklah "_

 _" mula-mula, aku ajak Boboiboy ke kantin. dia gembira sekali mendegarkan aku bakalan belanjanya. yah, kalian juga pastinya gak percaya... ( yah siapa yang percaya kan? ) Boboiboy sangat gembira hingga gak sedar ada sosok tertabaknya. kebetulan, sosok itu megang air. aku dari jauh terkejut. Baju Boboiboy jadi basah hingga ke mukanya! ya ampun! akhirnya, Boboiboy tanpa fikir panjang terus aja nyerang adik kelas bawah itu! "_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF~**_

" YAYA!!! "

Yaya dengan pantas melihat ke arah sumber suara. Yaya hanya memandangnya dengan menelan air liur susah payah

Boboiboy . di sebelahnya . menatapnya heran . matanya berkedip polos . kepala dimiringkan .

 _Gulp_

Sesiapa pun yang melihat pandangan ini, pastinya ada yang menelan liur. ' He's sssssooooo **cute!** ' ingin rasanya dia cubit pipi Boboiboy yang _chubby_ itu!

" kau ok Yaya? kau nampak pucat...? "

Yaya hanya terdiam sebentar, " gak kok... aku cuma pengen _sesuatu_ " dengan cepat , Yaya menutup mulutnya yang kecopelosan! apaan itu!? kok, dipikirin seperti itu!?

" kau ingin apa? biar aku menolongmu..! "

" gak ada apa... "

" serius? kau nampak sakit saja? mahuku bantu ke rumah sakit? "

" gak usah, Boboiboy... aku baik-baik saja. tenang aja. "

" baiklah kalau gitu.. aku duluan ya! Da! "

Yaya menjadi bingung. eh, Boboiboy mau pergi mana? Yaya mula melihat keliling kelas. kok, kosong? Yaya mulai melihat ke arah jendela sana pula, ada mendengar suara riuh di bawah sana. mungkin sukan?

Gopal menyambut kawan baik terbaiknya yang baru saja tiba di padang sekolah. katanya mahu minum air...

" maaf , aku telat... "

" yah, gak apa-apa! "

setelah itu , Yaya pun tiba di padang untuk Pendidikan Jasmani dari Cikgu Papa Zola.

Fang sekarang ini baru saja ganti baju sekolahnya di rumah Tok Aba. kok, di situ? Boboiboy rasa simpati melihat _alien_ ini tinggal di rumah kayak hantu itu. gak usah ditanya apabila Fang _'menerimanya'_ untuk tinggal di rumah bersama Boboiboy. tapinya, mereka berdua _**kurang**_ akur. ada saja yang mereka ributkan!

" FANG, AYO MAKAN! "

" YAH, GAK USAH PAKAI TOAMU KAN BISA!? "

" NANTINYA KAMU GAK BAKALAN TURUN!! "

" SUKAKU SAJALAH!! "

" HEI, AKU HANYA MEMANGGILMU AJA! KOK AKU DIMARAHI?!! "

" KAMUNYA PAKAI SUARA KAYAK NELAN TOA YANG BESAR! TELINGAKU BISA TULI!! "

" YAH, JADINYA GAK USAH DENGAR! DASAR BODOH! "

" KAMUNYA YANG BODOH, DASAR BODOH! "

" **UDAH-UDAH!!! JANGAN JERIT-JERIT DI SINI!!! "**

suara Tok Aba yang kuat menghentikan _perang_ mereka berdua. Fang hanya menghela nafas. Boboiboy menjadi nahan geram. mereka berdua memang gak boleh berdamai...

" kalau kalian ribut lagi, kalian selamat saja tidur diluar rumah sana. "

( Fang - Boboiboy )

" hei "

" apa? "

" kamu tau gak tentang malam itu? "

" mestila. malam itu kan cantik ,bulan juga bersinar waktu malam. "

" jadi, apa samanya aku dengan malam ya? "

" kok, kau tanya seperti itu? "

" ada orang bilang, aku seperti malam... kau pula seperti siang. kamu faham gak? "

" kok diam? "

" Boboiboy? "

" ... aku gak tau... "

" heh, kau tau kan apa yang aku katakan? ayo, bilang aja! "

" kau betul-betul Pe-A.. "

" ...Pe-A? "

" iyalah! Pendek Akal! "

" KAU TU KAYAK LANDAK BOLEH AJA?! "

" ... err, lupakan... "

" landak – "

" ... " – lihat

" – itu kan... HAIWAN, BODOH! "

" pttt~ Hahahahah!!! "

" huh! " – berpaling muka

" hei, Fang "

" hn "

" bisakah kita sentiasa bersama...? "

" a-apa kau bilang...?! "

" hm? aku hanya minta kita bersama selalu! _**seperti**_ _ **saudara!**_ "

" oh, kau bikin aku jantungan saja... "

" hehe.. jadi, bisa kan? "

" hn "

" aku bukan _alien_ yang memahami bahasamu! "

" sekarang aku baru mengerti... "

" apa maksudmu? "

" kau . itu . Pe-A ! hahahaha!! "

" **Apaan kau!?! berhenti memanggilku PE-A!! "** – mukul-mukul Fang

" hahaha, aduh! haha , habisnya, auw, kau itu memang, aduh! haha, memangnya bukan _alien!_ da tahu, kenapa nanya! haha!"

" uu~! Fang jahat!!! "

" haha! "

Hening. Fang dan Boboiboy mulai menghadapkan kepala mereka ke arah jendela. malam yang sangat indah langitnya.

Tanpa sedar, Boboiboy merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Fang dan Fang menyambutnya dalam dekapan yang hangat. Keduanya mulai mengantuk dan mula melelapkan mata masing-masing.

" selamat malam, Fang... "

" _you too,_ Boboiboy... "

 **Apaan ini!?! gak nyambung?!**

 **gak la... sebenarnya hanya beberapa _moment_ antara Fang dan Boboiboy aja. kan Shonen-ai kan? nah, Boboiboy sangat sama Fang tapi gak ada rasa cinta lagi. kalau Fang sih, masih belum.**

 **baca : NOTE Dikeranakan Emosi. di situ ada kisah yang sepatutnya akan terjadinya nanti.**

 **update : mungkin minggu depan**

 **RnR please!?**


	5. Chapter 4

BoBoiBoy Monsta

Dikeranakan Emosi Shuhadah

Pairing : Fang x Boboiboy

WARNING : SHONEN-AI, YAOI, OOC, OC, Alur Cepat-Lambat, lain-lain!

( yang gak suka , klik tombol 'back' )

CHAPTER 4

Olahraga

Satu-satunya pelajaran yang gak perlukan buku, gak perlukan meja dan kerusi, gak guna papan putih dan pen marker... Hanya memerlukan udara segar, alatan untuk bermain dan juga tempat yang luas.

Ramai yang suka tempat yang luas itu. Bisa sebebas-bebasnya tanpa belajar, menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

Hari ini saja mereka turun ke tempat lapang itu. Cikgu Papa mahu membuat kejutan pada mereka semua. Entah apa yang dirancangnya

" Boboiboy , apa kau sudah ok? "

Boboiboy tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gopal berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memegang bola sepak.

" hm.. " Boboiboy hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. malas mahu berfikir panjang.

" ok, jom! teman aku! "

" W-w-wait!! aku belum berdiri!! "

Gopal mengheret Boboiboy tanpa belas kasihan.. akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di satu kamar. Gopal gak masuk , hanya mencuping di pintu itu.

" B-bilik apa ni...? "

" kau dengar betul-betul... "

Boboiboy akhirnya menurut. Dia mendekatkan cuping telinganya ke arah pintu...

" ...kenapa harus Boboiboy!?! "

kok? Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya seketika. matanya mula bertukar warna...

" Boboiboy? " Gopal melihat perubahan itu.

Pintu juga cepat dibuka. Boboiboy terus berpaling. Seseorang telah keluar dari kamar tadi, Ying?!

" kenapa... kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyebut namaku..? " Boboiboy mula penasaran apa yang menyebabkan Ying tiba-tiba menyebut namanya.

Ying hanya terdiam sebentar lalu menyerigai. Gopal juga menyeringai.

~ BOBOIBOY POV~

Aku melihat mereka menyeringai. mereka amat menakutkan! aku mendapat firasat buruk melihat mereka begitu.

Begitu saja, Gopal telah menahan tanganku di belakang punggungku. Ada apa ini!? tangan Gopal bukan seperti ini! rasanya sejuk banget! juga keras!

" Gak ada gunanya kau memberontak.. kau sudah terjebak! "

Ying malah tertawa melihatku seperti ini? Ying tanpa hentikan tawanya mulai mendekatiku. tangan mungilnya menyelup ke dalam poketnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu...

mataku terbalalak melihatnya

jarum yang panjang juga tajam itu berada di tangan Ying. apa Ying sudah hilang akal?! mataku mulai melihat arah Gopal di belakangku. ahh, dia kuat juga! gak ada cara lain!

" sengatan kilat! "

aku menoleh ke belakang semula. kok?! gak ada perubahan. Gopal malah menyeringai. salah satu tangan Gopal mencampakkan sesuatu dengan pantas lalu Ying menyambutnya.

" kau mahu ini kan...? " jam aku!

sekarang, aku betul-betul terjebak!

~ FANG POV ~

aku sekarang melarikan diri dari pelajaran yang harus ke padang. Yah, pelajaran pendidikan jasmani. harus sukan.. aku benci itu. Cikgu Papa menyuruh semua pelajar di kelasku turun ke padang sana. ahh, aku sudah tau apa yang mereka bakalan lakukan nantinya... main bola sepak. dan aku gak sukakannya.

dari atas ini, aku bila melihat Boboiboy sedang duduk sambil melihat awan. ah, dia selalu begitu. cikgu Papa sepertinya belum sampai.

aku melihat di bahagian bawah. ada Probe yang sedang membetulkan sesuatu pada bahagian robot.

aku tersentak.

sejak bila ada Probe di situ?! Gawat! bisa jadi masalah kalau dia macam-macam!

aku hanya diam di tempat. Robot itu mula bergerak. bentuknya seperti Gopal! malah serupa!

aku masih gak berganjak. aku melihat robot itu sudah memegang bola di tangannya. robot itu berjalan ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang bersendirian. Gawat ! aku harus menyelamatkan Boboiboy! dengan cepat, aku mengeluarkan helang bayang. aku mendarat dengan selamatnya. aku mengikut robot itu. sepertinya, Boboiboy gak perasan itu bukan Gopal.

mereka berhenti di depan pintu. itu kan kamar yang dulunya menjadi ruang kesihatan. kok, mereka ke sini?!

mereka mencuping lalu Boboiboy seperti keliru. matanya terbalalak kaget. aku jadi pengen ketawa saja melihat wajahnya. tetapi, pintu di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba terbuka.

aku punya firasat gak enak...

tiba-tiba kerahku ditarik ke belakang.

" Aduh!! s-sakit! sakit! " aku mengerang kesakitan. aku cuba menoleh ke belakang. muka Cikgu Papa juga Gopal ( yang asli ) menatapku dengan amarah. oh, aku tertangkap... kakiku juga gak merasakan lantai

" kamu buat apa di sini, hah?! kamu mahu ponteng kelas cikgu Papa lagi!? "

oh, ya... aku pernah banyak kali kabur dari kelas guru yang satu ini. gak untuk subjek Matematika-nya. jadi, wajar sih, cikgu Papa marah padaku..

" g-gak cikgu... aku.. aku hanya... "

oh, otak! fikir! fikir! apa alasan yang tepat untuk guru ini!? Gopal juga amat menakutkan! apalagi muka guru ini juga.

" gak ada alasan lagi! alasanmu semuanya gak benar! dasar pembohong! ayo, Gopal , kita bawa Fang ke padang! "

" ayo, cikgu kebenaran! "

haih, aku gak bisa menyelamatkan Boboiboy. Boboiboy , aku mohon kau baik-baik saja...

~BOBOIBOY POV~

" argh... " jarum itu betul-betul menusuk di tenggukku...

akhirnya, Gopal melepaskanku.. uhk..

" ubatnya sudah berjalan, boss "

apa jadi dengan badanku. aku gak bisa menggerakkan jariku. badanku juga sudah gak dapat kurasakan apa-apa pun! Ya Tuhan, kenapa mereka menipu aku...!

" bagus... nampaknya , kau tidak bisa bangun kali ini... "

A..

" kenapa? terkejut? hahaha!! "

Adu du...! ini kerjanya rupanya?!

" aku sudah masukkan ubat yang gak bisa kau lawan lagi. kali ini, aku... "

mataku terbalalak. pedang itu tajam sekali. mata pedang itu sudah ada di atas jantungku. apa?! dia berniat membunuhku sekarang!!?

Wow... apa jadi nantinya?!

update : mungkin minggu depan

RnR please!?


	6. Chapter 5

**BoBoiBoy :** **Monsta**

 **Dikeranakan Emosi** : **Shuhadah**

Pairing : Fang x Boboiboy

 **WARNING** : SHONEN-AI, YAOI, OOC, OC, Alur Cepat-Lambat, lain-lain!

( yang gak suka , klik tombol 'back' )

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **~ FANG POV ~** "Hah... hah... "

Aku punya firasat yang gak enak. dari tadinya , jantungku berdegup kencang... otakku juga memerintahkan padaku menuju ke arah lain... nafasku saja sudah tercungap-cungap! oh, aku harus ke sana!

" c-c-cikgu... kumohon.. kali ini, aku gak bohong... "

aku harus melakukannya! aku gak peduli tentang harga diriku yang aku sudah lama sanjungi. aku buang semua pikiranku selain memohon pada guru yang satu ini. harus aku akui... ADA APA DENGANKU SEBENARNYA!!?

" kau Fang, bukan? kok, Fang _lain banget? "_

Tuh, liat! bukti da jelas. aku bukan _seperti biasanya ._ Gopal saja perasan dengan kelainanku...

" k-kalau cikgu gak melepaskanku, suruh saja G-Gopal pergi ke bilik rawatan itu! "

iya.. aku memang bukan yang biasanya...

" Gopal, kamu pergi liat sana! kalau ada apa-apa , jerit Kebenaran! "

" baik cikgu! "

ahh, memang setia banget...

 **~ BOBOIBOY POV ~**

" Incik Boss! aku ada idea lagi bernas! "

Adudu yang berniat mahu menusuk pedang tadi, mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Probe. Fuh! kau menyelamatkanku , Probe!

" apa cadangan kau?! "

" aku cadangkan kita potong bahagian tangan atau kakinya , incik boss! biar dia tersiksa terus! "

 **APA?!!**

" hmm.. bagus juga...! "

 **APAAN ITU?!! ARGH!!** Bisa gawat Adudu mahu membunuhku secara pelan!?!

" tapi, aku rasa , aku mahu menyiksanya lebih **terkesan** padanya "

hah...hah... habis! aku gak bisa gerak! **TOLONG!!**

aku gak tahu kenapa... selain seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan, suaraku juga tidak keluar dari mulutku. apa alien ini memang gak mahu aku berteriak...?

jantungku berdegup kencang berlipat kali gandanya melihat Adudu mengangkat tangan kiriku... oh tidak...!

" aku benci tangan kiri ini! selalu menumbuk tanah yang berada di bawahku! "

Gulp! Dia betul-betul serius ingin membunuhku..! kalau begitu,

aku terima saja. tetapi, dalam lubuk hatiku, aku harap sesiapa saja... sesiapa saja datang ke sini...

...menyelamatku...

aku menutup mataku, aku sudah menerima takdir. andai aku dibunuh sekarang, aku gak peduli lagi. asalkan teman-temanku , keluarga dan satu pulau ini bahagia...

... tanpaku...

 **~ FANG POV ~**

jantung yang tadinya berdegup ngeri... semakin berdetak kencang. aku sampai tertunduk menahan ngeri ini.. aku jadi gak fokus

kenapa juga jantungku berdegup laju begitu?

aku jadi penasaran..

" Nah, Fang! "

op! aku lupa aku sedang bermain bola – bola sepak tentunya.. aku kan gak pandai!

" kenapa gak sambut bolanya!? "

" maaf! "

ish, bocah di sana itu!! aku bakalan piat telinganya kerana suka-suka mengarah. aku juga akan menjahit mulutnya jika aku bisa lakukannya. tapi, aku gak sekejam itu. tanpa fikir panjang, aku mengambil langkah ke belakang – bersedia untuk menendang bola berwarna hitam putih ini. aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam...

aku mulai!

aku memejamkan mataku lalu tendang bola itu. kakiku merasakan satu objek itu mulai menjauh dan sukses membuatku terpusing akhirnya terjatuh mulai dari punggung!

" waduh! "

semua tersenyap.

aku mulai memandang kelilingku. kebanyakan cewek – _fansku_ mendekat ke arahku. mungkin bersimpati terhadapku... aku melihat ke arah lain – tiang gol

ada yang aneh...

sepatutnya, mereka ketawakanku!

seharusnya , mereka bakalan sakit perut hanya kerana tingkahku.

sepatutnya, mereka pandang rendah kerana aku _kaki bangku_ ( gak bisa bermain bola sepak )

tetapi,

di balik kaki penjaga gol itu, ada sebiji bola yang berwarna hitam putih yang berdekatan dengan jaringan gawang itu.

anak laki-laki semuanya sudah menjadi _batu_ melihat ke arah bola itu.

sebentar...

kok, bolanya bisa di sana?!

bermakna, aku golkannya?

aku ber-jaya?

aku yang _**golkannya**_?!

" Wow.. "

satu kata itu saja yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh mereka semua. gak sangka, aku, Fang, berjaya memecahkan rekod menjaringkan gol!

" aku gak percaya ini... "

" si kaki bangku bisa menjaringkan gol.. "

" Fang hebat! "

heh! akhirnya, aku bangun dari kedudukanku. Lihatlah, dunia!! Fang, _si kaki bangku_ ( _kau mengaku itu?_ , Fang : diam lo! ) berjaya MENJARINGKAN GOL!!!

Ok, aku sudah gak peduli akan _statusku_ yang telah berubah _yang dulu kaki bangku._ Yang aku pedulikan sekarang, Boboiboy...

 _'AKU HARUS KE SANA'_

 **~ BOBOIBOY POV ~**

" Incik Boss! tunggu! "

" HOI!! KAU MENGGANGGU ACARAKU, TAU GAK?!! "

Hah!

aku bernafas lega kerna Probe lagi-lagi menyelamatkanku... apa dia memang punya niat seperti itu?

Probe hanya tertawa kecil. jika dia punya mulut, maka mukanya akan nampak _menyebalkan_ _dengan_ _seringainya_ " apa kata , kita cuba ramuan baru yang Incik Boss buat ini? "

Adudu nampak berfikir. Apa lagi kali ini...?

" benarin juga... aku juga belum menemukan objek yang sesuai untuk dijadikan _eksperimen pertamaku_ "

Adudu mulai menyeringai. Haish, aku bencikan seringai itu!!

" ... apa kata, kau yang menjadi _yang pertama_ mencobanya...? "

aku mulai menelan liurku... oh, tidak! aku gak tau apa yang _alien_ yang satu ini mahukan. lagian, ramuan macam apa itu?! di dalam tabung uji, cecair itu digoyangkan. cecairnya warna hijau... hih! aku jadi merinding!

" BUKA MULUTMU! "

Apa dia Bodoh?!

dia yang membuat aku gak bisa gerak, malah menyuruhku buka mulut?! jika aku berkeadaan _normal_ sekalipun, aku gak bakalan buka mulutku! _Baka alien!_

" incik boss lupa la tu~ "

" yela!yela! haish...! "

Adudu mendongakkan wajahku dan mengadap wajah yang kotak ini. wow, Adudu walaupun kotak, tapinya dia mempunyai mata seperti manusia. heran... aku jadi ingin tahu!

mataku terbelalak kaget

" uhuk! uhuk! "

su-suaraku! Adudu... dia... dia SUDAH MASUKKAN RAMUAN ITU PADAKU?!

" uhuk!uhuk! hah... hah.. uhuk! "

mulutku mulai mengeluarkan sisa cecair tadi. rasanya aneh banget! rasa obat gigi campur air longkang!! yak~!

" uublek! "

aku memuntahkan isi-isi cecair itu. warnanya tadi berwarna hijau sudah bertukar warna merah tetapi gak begitu terang. mengigatkan aku pada mata...

... Fang...

" HAHA! AKU RASA AKU BERJAYA! "

perutku memulas. ah, aku rasa ini bukan sakit _biasa._ semakin lama, rasa sakit itu mulai merebak ke tempat yang _intim_ hingga otakku mula sakit. akh.. ada apa ini!?

" A-pa ... oba.. ..tu ... ...ss?! " ( ' _apa nama obat itu incik boss_

" ..ni o...at – " ( _ini obat yang_ )

argh!! kepalaku makin sakit!! aku sudah gak bisa kawal semuanya!!

" ARGH!!!! "

Aku merasakan kepalaku terhantuk ke lantai. Badanku sakit semua. dengan kekuatanku yang masih tersisa sedikit, aku bisa melihat seseorang bermata merah di hadapanku... ugh...

~ NORMAL POV ~

Gopal mendorong pintu ruangan kesihatan dengan keras tanpa bimbang pintu itu bakalan rosak.. Fang pun masuk bersama Boboiboy yang berada di gendongannya. bibir mungil itu terlihat pucat dan semakin mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat!

Yaya dan Ying turut ada bersama. mereka juga masuk dan melihat keadaan Boboiboy. mereka baru saja menghabisi alien kepala kotak berserta robot-robot itu. keadaan mereka? nggak usah ditanya.

" uhuk! uhuk! "

Boboiboy terus saja membatuk dengan teruk membuat Fang dan Gopal risau. Yaya , sebagai presiden segalanya , merawat Boboiboy sebisa yang dia boleh. Ying juga menelefon rumah sakit untuk rawatan lanjut.

" Uhuk! F- uhuk! "

dengan susah payah, Boboiboy menyebut sesuatu. hanya satu huruf saja yang dapat didengar oleh mereka berempat ( cikgu papa sudah ada di sini ) . dan satu-satunya nama yang bermula dari huruf itu ialah...

" ada apa? kau mahu bilang apa? "

' _Penawar_... _Ini, hanya Adudu_ _Saja yang T-tau... '_

seolah mengenal setiap pesan melalui huruf-huruf yang Boboiboy coba untuk bilang ( huruf yang dibesarkan ) , Fang bisa menterjemahkan dengan baik sekali. Fang , tanpa membuang waktu, terus saja mengajak – memaksa teman-teman persejuangannya untuk pergi mencari penawar itu.

Sebelum Gopal ikut berlari , Gopal teringat sewaktu dia telah sampai di hadapan pintu bilik rawatan yang dulu. walaupun hanya mendengar pada waktu akhir, tapi dia bisa mendengarkannya... walaupun dia gak ngerti...

" – _kit ini,_ _adalah dengan_ _ciuman yang_ _terikhlas dari orang yang menyayanginya_ _sepenuh hatinya... "_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hallo!

Maaf, yang sebelum-sebelumnya pendek

Makasih sudah membaca fict-ku yang pertama. aku masih baru , jadinya ada beberapa hal yang harus ku belajar lagi!

Adudu mulai melancarkan aksinya!

dapatkah mereka selamatkan Boboiboy?!

update : mungkin minggu depan

RnR please?!


	7. Chapter 6

BoBoiBoy : Monsta

Dikeranakan Emosi : Shuhadah

Pairing : Fang x Boboiboy

WARNING : SHONEN-AI, YAOI, OOC, OC, Alur Cepat-Lambat, lain-lain!

( yang gak suka , klik tombol 'back' )

CHAPTER 6

" WOI, ADUDU!! "

Adudu yang sedang menonton penyiksaan Boboiboy , tersentak. Dia sudah menduga jika teman-teman Boboiboy akan datang untuk mendapatkan penawar...

" Probe, kau uruskan diaorang. Bilang pada si landak itu penawarnya. aku sudah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi setelah itu. "

" eh, incik boss serius?! kenapa incik boss sangat baik hati?! " Probe mulai mencurigai boss kesayangannya kerasukan hantu atau apa-apa saja yang berkaitan dengan makhluk halus itu. Probe menjadi seram mengigatnya...!

" aku ada rencana yang bagus kali ini! "

Probe akhirnya melayang ke arah pintu markas mereka. dibukanya pintu itu, langsung saja dia diserang dengan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya serangan sudah singgap di badan robotnya.

" MA . NA . A . DU . DU . ? "

Suara yang biasa datar itu terdengar mengerikan. Probe tanpa sedar, merinding. dia sudah membayangkan Fang itu kerasukan hantu.. ish, ish...

" dia gak bakalan keluar... aku akan berikan – "

" MANA . ADUDU . ? "

Fang dengan cepat memotong ucapan Probe dengan pertanyaan tadi. Sepertinya, meter kesabarannya tinggal sedi– uhh, maksudku habis semuanya. muka Fang begitu mengerikan sehingga Gopal menjaga jarak dari Fang. Dia tidak mahu jadi mangsa mendadak hanya kerana untuk mencari penawar, kan...?

" a-a-a-ada... d-di.. disana... " Probe yang melihat wajar datar Fang, hanya bisa tergagap-gagap menjawabnya

Tanpa banyak bicara, Fang terus melangkah masuk ke dalam. Yaya dan Ying juga maju ke depan – mengikuti langkah Fang dengan ragu. amarah Fang agak mengerikan.

" Yaya, apa kita patut biarkan Fang begitu...? " bisik Ying pelan

" aku yakin dia bisa kendalikannya.. " balas Yaya juga dengan bisikan pelan

" ADUDU, APA PENAWAR OBAT ANEHMU , HAH?! KAU GAK MAHU ADA LUKA D– "

Perkataan Fang terhenti apabila melihat pistol yang sederhana kecil itu berada di tangan Adudu. walaupun Adudu pendek – uhh, maksudku rendah... tetapi, dia bisa menembakkan sesuatu dengan tepatnya. Adudu sudah bersedia rupanya!

" kau juga gak mahu aku buat perkara yang sama dengan Boboiboy alami, kan...? "

Adudu berbicara dengan nada gembira. iya, dia sudah mengaturkan rancangan B serta C dan D. itu pun dia harus berfikir sungguh keras dan mengambil masa lebih seminggu! Fang sudah mulai pucat pasi.

" oke, Adudu. aku tau , otak gilamu sangat genius. tapi, kau hanya perlu memberitahukan penawar ajaibmu.. Boboiboy sudah tersiksa! "

" aku belum puas menyiksanya "

" kau menginginkan cara kasar, huh...?!"

" aku ada satu cairan lagi untuk ditest... aku baru saja membuat penawar bagi obat itu. tapi, nampaknya... aku belum menemukan objek yang sesuai... " nada kecewa yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk alien ini.

" heh! untuk apa kau mengetesnya? kau sudah pintar, gak usah tes lagi. Ia akan berjaya. "

Adudu tersenyum senang. " apa kata kau yang mencobanya, hm...? "

dan sebelum ada yang membantah, Adudu telah menembakkan sesuatu. Fang sempat mengelak ke kanan, Ying juga sempat mengundur ke kiri. tetapi,

" Ahh! "

Yaya yang gak selamat...

" YAYA! "

Ying dan Gopal teriak bersama lalu dengan cepat menompang Yaya menjauhi tempat Adudu berdiri. Fang masih kekal dengan berdiri utuh di sebelah kanan ruangan markas ini.

" jangan risau, obat itu mungkin gak berfung– "

" HARIMAU BAYANG "

tanpa Adudu sedar, Fang mulai maju ke hadapan lalu mengeluarkan kuasa bayangnya untuk menyerang alien kotak ini. Adudu sempat mengelak, tetapi tidak untuk seterusnya...

" SERANGAN BAYANG "

Adudu terpelanting jauh sehingga membanting dinding markas itu. Adudu mengeluh kecil lalu tersenyum tipis.

" hehe, kau silap besar Fang... BUKA PERANGKAP ITU, PROBE!! "

Probe yang sedari tadi menonton drama, mulai sedar lalu dengan cepat menekan tombol di dinding markas. Fang terkejut melihatnya!

" Muahahahahah!!! "

krik~ krik~

tiada apa yang berlaku setelah Probe menekannya. seperti tadi, Fang berdiri saja di situ bersama dengan Harimau Bayang miliknya. Gopal yang masih di sisi pintu masuk markas tadi, menarik nafas lega. dia gak terlibat dalam pentempuran pendek tadi, jadi dia gak akan apa-apa?

" kau bercanda Adudu..? bagusnya, candamu bagus sekali... " kata Fang dengan dingin. dapat dia agak, dimana dia masih berdiri utuh di situ.

Adudu menyeringai, " kau pasti , Fang...? "

Ying mengambil keputusan untuk menyampuk, " Hoi, alien kotak! kau tau gak, kau itu gila! mana ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada kami! "

Seringai Adudu semakin lebar , " kau pasti...? " menanyakannya sekali lagi. " jika begitu, serang aku..! "

Fang – dengan sukarela – mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya lincah. seperti ninja, jari-jari Fang mulai membentuk sesuatu lalu melompat–

" AGH!!! "

Terasa sengatan elektrik yang mengalir dari jarinya. padahal, di tempatnya berdiri, tiada apapun yang menghalang... atau...

" Jangan bilang ini ' penjara gak bisa guna mata '...?! " Gopal mengatakan setelah membuat kesimpulan.

Adudu memandang Gopal dengan bingung, " sejak kapan, kau bijak? "

Ying membalas, " apa kau sudah insaf kah? "

" Dey! " Gopal menggeram kesal " korang fikir aku bodoh selama ini?! "

" Iyalah! " jawab oleh 2 orang tadi...

" sampai hati kau, Ying... huhuhuhu~ " Gopal mulai berdrama ala india nya... Ying hanya tertawa kecil.

" Urgh... k-kau... " Fang mulai bersuara.

" oh, kau mula bangun... " Adudu berkata sinis. " kuat juga kau "

Fang tersenyum mengejek , " kau baru sadar itu Adudu...? "

Ying menghela nafas. di masa-masa begini, Fang sempat lagi angkuh di hadapan alien ini. Yaya masih di pangkuannya belum lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk sadar. Ying mulai melihat sekeliling, mencari cara yang terbaik...

Fang melirik ke arah Yaya , " apa yang kau buat pada Yaya? "

" sejak kapan kau pedulikannya? " Adudu mengacukan soalan – gak mahu menjawab soalan.

" bukan urusanmu "

" ceh " Adudu hanya menghela nafas , " Yaya hanya pengsan aja. dia gak ada apa pun.. "

" hah, untung saja...! " Tiba-tiba Gopal menyampuk, bernafas lega.

" apa penawar bagi pulihkan Boboiboy? " Fang bertanya lagi

Adudu menggeleng pelan. mana mungkin dia beritahukan penawar itu? Adudu mengurut dagunya, mencari kata yang pantas untuk dikatakan. Dia juga memandang ke arah Fang , Gopal dan Ying. mereka berharap sungguh pada Adudu agar memulihkan Boboiboy semula.

" entahla... "

akhirnya, Adudu menjawab.

" APA KATAMU?! " Fang menjadi bengang. " LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK ! " Fang menatap tajam ke arah Gopal. " APA KAU TUNGGU, HAH?! TUKARKAN PENJARA, SIALAN INI!! "

" Hah?! o-oh, ok... tu-tukaran makanan! "

Malah , lain jadinya...

" HAH?! K-KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DI SINI!? "

Dinding aneh yang mengelilingi Gopal. suaranya agak tenggelam di balik dinding itu. Penjara itu juga ada di kelilingnya!

" Oi, Gopal! kau tumbuk sajalah dinding itu! haiyo! "

Ying terus saja naik pening melihat Fang yang angkuh juga Gopal yang idiot mendadak. rasanya , mahu saja dia bangun dari situ dan menumbuk muka kedua anak laki-laki ini. kalau ada Boboiboy, gak akan jadi seperti ini...

" oh.. hehe... " itu saja tindak balas Gopal pada Ying. iyalah, diakan paling besar, kok dia jadi bingung...?

Adudu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan... " udahlah... kau gak bisa dapatkannya! Muhahahaha!! "

~ Di Ruangan Kesihatan ~

BOBOIBOY POV

Aduh... dadaku sakit... aku rasa perubahan selain batuk berdarah ini. aku merasakannya..

di bahagian tertentu, contohnya kulitku. memang dari dulu, aku menjaga kulitku, tapinya, kulitku rasanya begitu halus berbanding sebelum ini. uhh, aku rasa aku sedang menyentuh cewek.

aku berharap mereka bisa jumpa penawar penyakit sialan ini! aku akan siap menghajarnya jika aku sudah pulih!

Ada sekali dua, aku cuba bangkit. tetapi, setiap kali aku berjaya berdiri, dengan refleks kakiku gementaran. aku jadi melutut lalu aku akan memuntahkan darah. itu menurut cikgu Papa. tetapi, aku yakin, ini bukan darah .

aku juga ingin mengikuti mereka. aku harus ke sana juga. tapinya...

" Kalau kamu saja gak bisa berdiri dengan benar, Bagaimana kamu mahu ke sana , HAH?! "

uhk, rasanya kata-kata cikgu Papa itu ada benarnya. aku benci ini!!!

batukku mulai reda jika aku berbaring tanpa menggerakkan tubuhku. kayak orang mati kan? hanya bisa diam di tempat, hanya dapat menggerakkan mata coklatku. kalau mahu bilang sesuatu, nada suaraku akan tersekat di tekakku. seperti tadi ( Chapter 5 ) , hanya akan kedengaran beberapa huruf permulaan saja..

hah... aku bosan begini terus!!

aku masih terasa lagi persahabatan sewaktu di kedai Tok Aba... waktu terasa cepat, rasanya aku baru saja kemarin mengenal mereka. rasanya baru kemarin aku merasakan kuasa bereleman di tanganku. rasanya baru kemarin aku bergaduh dengan Fang. rasanya baru kemarin aku mengenal sikap biasa Fang. rasanya baru kemarin semua kejadian yang aku lalui baru-baru ini.

aku ingat lagi, sewaktu bertemu Kaizo, abang kepada Fang – yang merupakan alien , pantas saja mata Fang aneh sekali. rupa Kaizo sangat menawan. wow, kalau saja abangnya di sini, aku pasti, Fang akan jatuh ke tempat ke-3 dan aku bakal jatuh ke nombor 2 paling popular.

haha, mengigat itu semua, aku jadi tertawa kecil dan membatuk. aku udah bilang kan? aku gak bisa bergerak malah berbicara saja sulit, ini pun sudah mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibir. Haaa... aku jadi haus.. tapinya, gak ada siapapun di sini? tadinya, bukankah ada cikgu Pap–

" Zzzz "

aik? suaranya ada sekitar sini? aku melihat keliling. gak ada pun sosoknya? aku menajamkan pendengaranku. kedengaran seperti...

"Zzz "

... di bawah! ya! gak salah lagi! haih, cikgu, cikgu...

~ Di Markas Kotak ~

NORMAL POV

Gopal mengerang kesakitan. memang dia sudah membebaskan semua teman-temannya, tapinya ingat gak jam Boboiboy sudah ditanggalkan? sekarang Adudu sedang memakainya. nampaknya, mereka gak bisa mengalahkan Adudu kali ini!

Fang juga mengatur nafas yang gak jauh dari Gopal. dia masih ingat, kuasa Boboiboy sekarang sudah luar biasa. Fang sendiri gak bisa mengalahkan Boboiboy, apalagi kalau mahu melawan Adudu juga gabungan kuasa Boboiboy?! memang sulit!

Adudu hanya tersenyum senang. Nampaknya rancangannya berjaya. Gak sia-sia dia menyewa 2 buah robot yang serupa Gopal dan Ying untuk menjebakkan Boboiboy, lalu mengumpannya pergi ke satu tempat dan memasukkan satu cecair ke dalam tubuh mungil itu. Ah, dia akan berterima kasih pada Bagogo nantinya.

Ying sedaya upaya mengumpul tenaga bagi mengulang masa sebelum ini terjadi. tetapi, Adudu sepertinya gak mahu memberikan dia peluang dan akhirnya pengsan di tengah perang.

" Adudu! kau hhh... harus pulang hh kan semula hh... jam itu... " Fang tetap keras kepala membujuk Adudu supaya alien kotak itu memulangkannya.

" ambillah dariku...! HAHAHAHA!! "

" Fang, kita harus undur dulu! Yaya dan Ying juga perlukan bantuan! " Gopal yang masih berfikiran waras terus mengatakan pada Fang agar undur dulu.

" ugh... sial " gumam si pengguna kuasa bayang. mereka kalah dan itu juga kerana Boboiboy gak ada...

" Boboiboy...! " ahh, nampaknya Fang baru menyadari sosok itu. " Gopal , jom! " tanpa fikir panjang, Fang berlari menuju ke arah pintu lalu menolak Probe ke tepi – yang menghalang pintu – agar bisa keluar. Gopal ragu untuk meninggalkan kedua-dua sahabat perempuannya.

" aku akan kembali, Yaya... Ying... " gumam Gopal, lalu mengikut langkah Fang. " Tunggu aku, Fang! "

" dasar anak-anak! " Adudu menghela nafas.

Probe akhirnya melayang ke arah incik boss kesayangannya, " incik Boss menang! horey!! "

Adudu hanya tersenyum bangga. bagaimana tidak?! akhirnya, dia berjaya mengalahkan semuanya dengan TANGANNYA SENDIRI!

" aku akan lebih bekerja keras kali ini! "

Bagaimana!?! rasanya panjang banget! haha :)

Wow, Adudu juga kejam banget. rasa-rasanya dapatkah mereka mengalahkan Adudu itu?! Adudu pemegang kuasa paling terkuat...

Boboiboy sepertinya mulai berubah.. ada yang bisa nembak?! ;)

update : minggu depan

makasih kerana sudi membaca FFn ku yang gak berapa bagus ini! maaf , aku gak bisa membalas review kalian...

RnR please!?

( Papa Zola : untuk kemajuan cerita KEBENARAN!! )


	8. Chapter 7

**Boboiboy Monsta**

 **Pair : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **Warning di sebelah...**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Fang telah tiba di sekolah. Punggung bajunya telah basah kuyup hanya kerana berlari dari markas ke arah sekolah. Tapinya, dia gak berhenti. Terus memanjat tembok sekolah, padahal pagar sekolah udah terbuka luas di sana.. = lalu mendorong sesiapa saja yang menghalanginya untuk ke ruang kesihatan.

" hei! "

" sialan lo! "

" ahh, Fang menyentuhku~ "

" kya! lajunya Fang~"

" apaan sih?! "

suara protes atau bukan tadi terdengar setelah Fang mendorong mereka. Gopal hanya mampu menggeleng sambil berlari anak ke arah ruang kesihatan.

" Boboiboy! "

Tanpa kasihan(?), Fang mendorong pintu itu dengan kasar. ( _ish.. ish_ ) dia menghembus nafas lega melihat Boboiboy hanya berbaring... lalu, Fang menutup pintu UKS dengan perlahan – takut Boboiboy terbangun ( _PADAHAL TADINYA DORONG!_ ) . Fang hanya melihatnya dari situ tanpa niat bergerak ke arah Boboiboy.

 **krak..**

Fang berpaling sebentar ke arah pintu. Aneh...

' mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ' pikir Fang.

 **Krak..!**

 **BAM!!!**

Pintu itu dipecahkan oleh seseorang menyebabkan Fang terdorong hingga ke arah Boboiboy. Sosok di sana terus _shock!_

 _ayoyo!!_ Boboiboy! "

pintu tadinya sudah berada di _atas_ Boboiboy. Gopal – sosok tadi – terus menolak pintu yang _menghempap_ Boboiboy. Dan kali ini, dia mengalami _shock Sangat amat BERAT!_

 **~ FANG POV ~**

WADUH!

kok, sakitnya parah!? ish! apaan orang itu?! akan kuajar dia ' _cara membuka pintu ala Fang! '_. biar dia tahu rasanya! cis! tapi.. bukan itu yang aku pikirin sekarang..! ada... sesuatu..

...di bibirku!

perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. mataku membulat besar sepertinya mahu keluar dari tempat. jantungku berdetak kencang juga deru nafasku mulai gak teratur. punggungku yang sakit tadi sudah gak terasa. padahal, ia sangat sakit!

tapi, ini lagi _sakit!!_

Boboiboy, matanya.. masih terpejam. nafasnya hangat terasa di depan wajahku. hidungnya.. pipinya.. juga imut~ bibirnya ini..

.. sangat lembut juga manis..

pengen aku merasanya lagi. seperti gula-gula tapi ini berbeza. lagian, ini peluang! ( _mesum!_ Fang : _lo juga!_ )

aku memaksa lidahku memasuki bibirnya. aku juga pengen rasain bahagian dalam ini. kutekan sedikit kepalaku untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. aku _harap_ dia masih tidur~

 **~ FANG POV END ~** " APA SUDAH KEJADIAN INI???!!!! " Sosok _superhero –_ Papa Zola, terkejut melihat Fang menindih Boboiboy. yang hebatnya juga, Fang malah mencium Boboiboy tanpa sedar Gopal sudah pengsan dengan darah di hidung.

Fang sedar akan suara cikgunya, segera menoleh. di sudut bibirnya sudah ada bekas salivanya sendiri. Papa Zola jadi gak kuat... tiba-tiba , terdengar seseorang terjerit.

" alamak! mereka melihatku! " panik, Fang terus membersihkan salivanya. lebih menyeramkan lagi, kelopak mata sosok di bawah Fang mulai terbuka

" ergh.. "

_\

Yaya sudah panggilkan doktor untuk merawat Boboiboy. dia berhenti seketika tiba-tiba, jam kuasanya berbunyi. panggilan dari sahabatnya , Ying

" Yaya! kau sudah beritahu Tok Aba?! " Ying terus saja _to the point_

" Belum, tapi Cikgu Papa yang beritahu nantinya! "

" ok! saya sudah sampai di sekola– kyaaa!!! " tiba-tiba saja, Ying menjerit lalu bersandar di dinding berdekatan.

" Ke-kenapa Ying?! "

" k-kau... kau datang sini!! " Ying terus memutuskan panggilan itu. Yaya menjadi perasaran lalu terus berlari ke arah sekolah. letih tidak dirasakan lagi setelah mendapat berita tadi.

_\

 **GOMEN!!! INI PENDEK!**

 **AKU HANYA SEMPAT MENULIS INI... NANTINYA AKU HANTAR LAGI JIKA ADA MASA!**

 **DAH!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Boboiboy Monsta**

 **aku jadi malas mahu taip / copy warning... #plak.. ya, ya Pairnya macam biasa. kalau ubah pun gak jauh-jauh...**

 **warning juga, aku jadi malas mau taip / copy.. kalian tau kan..**

 **( aku _newbie_ lagi.. ini adalah cerita terpanjang dan teraneh(?) pernah aku bikin.. jadi , jika ada salahnya, RnR yah! aku akan cuba memberbaikkannya(?) lagi.. juga kalau tersama dengan cerita lain, maaf! )**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Langit di atas sana sudah berwarna jingga. Ahh~ ini warna kesukaan Boboiboy. Yaya baru saja mendarat di hadapan sekolahnya – Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. melihat jam besar di atas sana, Yaya tersentak. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.53 ptg. Yah, pantas saja langitnya sudah gelap.

sebaik saja Yaya membuka pintu utama sekolah, keadaan di dalam sudah gelap. Yaya memcuba mencari tombol atau suis yang bisa membuka lampu. tapinya, dia gak jumpa. Yaya tersandung sesuatu lalu dia meringis. untungnya, lututnya gak cedera. dia cuba mengambil sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia tersandung.

' _ah! lampu picit_ ' bisiknya.

Yaya menyalakan, lalu cahaya minimum itu terus meluncur(?) ke arah koridor. dengan hati-hati, Yaya berjalan. dia harus ke ruang kesihatan. secepat mungkin

' _mana mereka? kenapa sepi sekali_? '

tiba-tiba , telinganya yang tajam (?) mendengarkan sesuatu. bunyi itu kecil dan di sekitar dia. gak jauh dari kakinya. bunyi itu seperti sedang _bermanja_ dengan sesuatu. Yaya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. mukanya mulai pucat pasi.

 _' mungkin ini menyebabkan semuanya sepi! '_

Yaya hanya mematung. langkah kaki itu hanya derap kecil. jika kau gak peka, suara derap itu gak akan kau dengar.

derap kaki itu terhenti. mengikut perhitungannya, derap kaki tadinya hanya ada 4 kaki. tiba-tiba, sentuhan di kakinya terasa. Yaya menjadi patung.

dengan perlahan, Yaya menyuluhkan lampu itu ke arah kakinya diikuti dengan matanya. makhluk berbulu (?) itu menempel dikakinya.

" KYAAA!!! " dikeranakan makhluk itu, Yaya terus berlari tanpa memikirkan nasib makhluk tadi.

 _" meow~ "_ makhluk itu hanya mengeow pelan, heran melihat perangai manusia itu.

_FxB_

" ergh.. "

Fang sudah berhenti bernafas saat melihat kelopak mata itu terbuka. manik berwarna hijau itu muncul di permukaan iris itu.

...eh? hijau?

" i-ini d-d-di dimana...? "

pertanyaan itu gak tahu ditujukan kepada siapa. Fang yang melihatnya terus menghampiri wajahnya ke arah wajah Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang kurang jelas(?) dengan keadaan sekitarnya melihat ke arah mata merah itu dalam kegelapan. sementara Ying masih memerhati di balik tembok.

" Fang... "

Boboiboy menyebut namanya. suaranya mempunyai seribu pertanyaan. dari tatapan juga suaranya yang lirih. Fang tahu semua itu...

" kau di _sekolah_.. " jawab Fang dan ia menyesali menjawabnya...

" APA!!!!? " Mata yang awalnya hijau tiba-tiba-tiba bertukar warna. perasaan marah.. dan sekali lagi , Fang tahu itu.

" BAGAIMANA AKU MASIH DISINI!!!!? KENAPANYA LANDAK SEPERTIMU YANG ADA DI SINI??! INI DIMANA?! AKU GAK AKAN MENGAKU INI TEMPAT TINGGALKU!! KEMANA TOK ABA DAN OCHOBOT!!!? ADUH! INI SEMUA SALAHMU LANDAK!! BERANINYA KAU MEMBAWAKU LARI LALU _MENCIUMKU_ DI MANA TEMPAT INI, AKU GAK PEDULI! SEKARANG, KALAU TOK ABA MARAH SAMA AKU, BAGAIMANA?! KAU MAU NANGGUNG, HAH?!!! KAU MEMBAWAKU LARI SEMATA-MATA MAHU _BERCIUMAN_ DENGANKU, YAH?! KAU, DASAR BODOH!! KAN KAU BISA MEMINTA IZIN KE TOK ABA DULU SEBELUM BAWAKU PERGI?!! ADUH, KAU INI MENYEBALKAN!! AKU AKAN MEROSAKKAN KEPALA LANDAKMU NANTI SETELAH AKU MENDAPAT HUKUMAN DARI ATOK! _SIALAN_! _BRENGSEK_! _ASDFGHJKL_!! "

Fang yang tadinya hanya pasrah , tiba-tiba dimarahi gak tentu arah (?) mendengar deretan protes (?) yang gak ada kena mengena, meluncur deras (?) dari bibir mungilnya... apa dia gak nyadar, kalau dia sudah berkata-kata diluar pemikiran? marahnya juga gak tentu...

" KAU TAU GAK KALAU AKU BALIK LEWAT, AKU BISA DIMARAHI?! KALAU IBU AYAHKU TAHU GIMANA?! APA KAU MAHU _MENANGGUNG_ TANGGUNGJAWAB?!? AHH! KAU MESTI PIKIRKAN MAHU _NIKAH_ SAMA AKU KAN?! YAH!! KAU MEMANG MIKIR BEGITU KAN?! DASAR _MESUM_! _GAK NYADAR DIRI_! UDAH NARIK ORANG KE MANA , AKU GAK TAU, MAU _NIKAH_ PULA! IYA,KAN??! KAU, DASAR _LANDAK MESUM_! OH, GAK SESUAI! _SERIGALA_ SESUAI DENGANMU! "

Fang _sweapdrop_ mendengarnya.. Boboiboy marahnya, kepanjangan... =~=

_FxB_

" Haah~ hah~ fuh~ selamat... "

Yaya udah lari sejauh 1000 m = 1 km hingga gak nyadar kalau dia udah di luar sekolah – tepatnya berdekatan dengan gudang sekolah. dia mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

' _untung saja..._ '

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DI SINI?!!! "

tiba-tiba saja, Yaya mendengar suara yang kuat di dalam sekolah. dengan cepat, dia memasuki bangunan sekolah lalu mengikut suara itu berasal.

" KENAPANYA LANDAK SEPERTIMU YANG ADA DI SINI??! INI DIMANA?! "

Lagi-lagi , Yaya mendengarnya. suaranya jelas, tapi rasanya tempat itu berada di tingkat atas. Yaya mencari tangga berdekatan lalu menaikinya secara pelan. takut juga jatuh kan? dia mengikut suara itu...

" KEMANA TOK ABA DAN OCHOBOT!!!? ADUH! INI SEMUA SALAHMU LANDAK!! "

ejekan itu, dia amat kenal sungguh..

" BERANINYA KAU MEMBAWAKU LARI LALU MENCIUMKU DI MANA TEMPAT INI, AKU GAK PEDULI! SEKARANG, KALAU TOK ABA MARAH SAMA AKU, BAGAIMANA?! KAU MAU NANGGUNG, HAH?!!!

Yaya hanya _sweapdrop_ memdengarkannya...

" KAU MEMBAWAKU LARI SEMATA-MATA MAHU BERCIUMAN DENGANKU, YAH?! KAU, DASAR BODOH!! "

ejekan itu bukan hanya mengutuk orangnya tapi perbuatan juga. siapa juga mahu _berciuman_ dengannya? jika Fang lakukan, ahh sudah la!

' _mana mungkin Fang melakukannya, kan? '_selangkah demi selangkah, dia mendengar semua kata-kata itu...

" ADUH, KAU INI MENYEBALKAN!! AKU AKAN MEROSAKKAN KEPALA LANDAKMU NANTI SETELAH AKU MENDAPAT HUKUMAN DARI ATOK! "

lagi...

" SIALAN! BRENGSEK! ASDFGHJKL!! "

lagi... dan semakin kuat

" KAU TAU GAK KALAU AKU BALIK LEWAT, AKU BISA DIMARAHI?! "

.. dia semakin dekat dengan suara itu..

" KALAU IBU AYAHKU TAHU GIMANA?! APA KAU MAHU MENANGGUNG TANGGUNGJAWAB?!? "

' _apaan sih? kok, tiba-tiba minta pertanggungjawaban? '_ " AHH! KAU MESTI PIKIRKAN MAHU NIKAH SAMA AKU KAN?! YAH!! KAU MEMANG MIKIR BEGITU KAN?! "

 _sweapdrop_ sebentar. lalu melangkah lagi...

" DASAR MESUM! GAK NYADAR DIRI! UDAH NARIK ORANG KE MANA , AKU GAK TAU, MAU NIKAH PULA! IYA,KAN??! KAU, DASAR LANDAK MESUM! OH, GAK SESUAI! SERIGALA SESUAI DENGANMU! "

_FxB_

" DASAR _SERIGALA MESUM! LAKI-LAKI_ BRENGS-UMMMP!! "

Fang udah jemu mendengarkannya lalu menyumpal (?) bibir itu dengan bibirnya. pada mulanya, gak sengaja.. sekarang,

.. Fang menindih Boboiboy kembali..

ahh~ Fang ambil kesempatan nih!

' _bibirnya manis... aku gak tahan... '_ batin Fang

Fang akhirnya menjilat bibir bawah Boboiboy, meminta ijin sang empunya bibir untuk membukanya. Boboiboy gak tahu, hanya membalas dengan geraman gak jelas. Fang melepaskannya sebentar..

" buka bibirmu... " suara Fang udah terdengar berat.

Fang menciumnya lagi dan kali ini diikuti Boboiboy yang membalasnya, walaupun dia gak pintar soal ciuman. Fang memasuki rongga hangat itu. dia menjilat semuanya yang ada di dalam. dan semuanya terasa... manis dan memabukkan. Boboiboy sampai mendesah kenikmatan. tangan Boboiboy mulai mengalung ke aeah leher Fang...

" KYAA!!! "

Fang tersentak lalu melepaskan ciuman secara sepihak. dia melihat kearah belakang, di mana pintu sepatutnya ada di sana. Fang mula memandang kearah jendala yang memang ada satu di sana.

' _hari dah gelap..._ '

Fang memendang ke arah Boboiboy. Bibir itu sedikit bengkak, tentu dari ulahnya. dia menghela nafas.

" Boboiboy, mari kita pulang.. aku gak mau dimarahi oleh Tok Aba "

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk. dia terasa sangat lelah hari ini. entah kenapa, dia merasakan badannya begitu aneh, apalagi dia menerima _ciuman_ tadi. suaranya masih sama...

" kau ringan! lebih baik, aku gendong kau saja! "

" a.. apa? " Boboiboy bengong sebentar. ambil masa beberapa detik untuk memikirkan apa yang barusan _rivalnya_ ini katakan..

 **" KAU MEMANG _SERIGALA TERMESUM DI DUNIA!! _"**

Sementara, Yaya yang bersembunyi di balik tembok bersama Ying sudah mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidung a.k.a _nosebleed_.

_FxB_

 **update : gak tentu.. terpulang pada author! ( diserang hujan Halilintar )**

 **yah, maaf.. yang ini baru panjang dikit~ hehe.. sepertinya Fang udah –**

 **Fang :** apaan kau nyebut-nyebut nama aku?! mahu kubunuh iya?!

 **Boboiboy :** Fang! kenapa kau udah berubah?! apa kerana aku? * puppy eyes *

 **Fang :** * diam *

 **Liat tuh? Fang udah ada rasa _sesuatu_ nih!**

 **RnR please?!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Boboiboy : Animonsta**

 **Pair : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **WARNING : Liat yg sebelumnya. author malas mahu naip! (dicakar harimau bayang) OOC PEKAT!**

 **Rate : T ( kata-kata Fang yang.. udahla! )**

 **Chapter 9**

Sejak Boboiboy telah tiba di rumah, dia hanya seperti patung perhiasan (?) di atas sofa ruang tamu. hanya duduk tanpa _berbuat apa-apa pun!_ gak mungkin kan, Boboiboy sedang berfikir tentang kejadian tadi...

" Boboiboy, kau ok? " Ochobot risau dengan tuannya. iya lah, bagaimana gak? duduk saja seperti gak bernafas dan gerakan. orang mahupun robot juga jadi aneh tau..!

Boboiboy tetap diam. gak berpaling atau menjeling. hanya menghadap depan dan memandang muka tv itu.. Fang yang melihat itu jadi bosan. dia memikirkan sesuatu supaya Boboiboy berubah semula. akhirnya, setelah berperang batin (?), Fang mendekati Boboiboy lalu duduk di sebelah kanannya.

" oi, Pe-A. daripada kau tenung tv gak jelas itu, lebih baik kau _bermain_ denganku! "

Ochobot yang mendengar Fang berkata-kata, terus merenung tajam kearahnya. apaan itu?! kan gila idea itu! Boboiboy mesti gqk akan terima idea gila kepala landak yang satu ini.

' _kan heran, kalau Boboiboy terima idea Fang.._ ' pikir Ochobot.

Tapinya, berbaza dengan kenyataan...

" ...main apa..? " akhirmya, Boboiboy bersuara!

Fang mula menyeringai, " ala, _rahsia!_ Hanya _kita_ saja yang _bisa lakukan! "_ jawabnya lancar. oh, otaknya sudah pikir yang tidak-tidak!

" NGGGAK!!! JANGAN PERCAYA KATANYA!!! **DIA PEMBOHONG!!** KAU HARUS PERCAYA SAMA AKU!! " Ochobot mula panik melihat Boboiboy mulai berfikir tentang _acara bermain_ yang Fang akan lakukan. dia gak mahu ada yang sakit dan bahagia!

" kenapa? " Boboiboy mula penasaran..

" heh, Ochobot hanya cemburu nih! gak usah dipeduliin... baik kita _lakukan_ sekarang, sebelum _ada yang mengintip_ dan cemburu! " Fang semakin mengumpan Boboiboy kedasar neraka.

" BOBOIBOY, BISA GAK SEKALI INI AJA KAU MENDENGAR KATA-KATAKU!! AKU GAK KISAH KAU MAU MAIN KEK ATAU CEDERA KEK! TAPINYA, INI MASA DEPAN KAU JUGA!!! " Ochobot semakin berteriak walaupun dia gak ada mulut..

" masa depan? apa masa depannya akan bagus? " semakin Ochobot berteriak, Boboiboy semakin penasaran

" iya, masa depanmu _dijamin akan_ _bagus_ jika kau _melakukannya ._ tapi, akan _lebih baik_ jika _buat bersamaku!_ "

" BOBOIBOY! "

" iyakah? tapi, kita akan menggunakan apa? "

" hanya perlu _tubuh_ dan _suara yang erotis_ aja kok..! "

" JANGAN BOBOIBOY! "

Tiba-tiba, pintu diketuk pelan yang membuat mereka semua berhenti berbicara. Fang yang berada sebelah kanan Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas. terpaksa, Fang bangun dan membuka pintu. Boboiboy menjadi penasaran ikutan ke belakang Fang.

" Hn. " hanya itu saja yang dikeluarkan oleh si pengendali bayang kepada tetamu yang datang.

" Fang, gak sopan tauk kayak gitu layan tetamu! " Boboiboy menolak Fang ke tepi hingga dia bisa berleluasa memandang tetamu itu. Sosok itu hanya tertawa kecil. " maafkan si landak gosong ini, dia memang kayak gini! "

" nggak ada apa-apa.. aku biasa aja kok.. " kata sosok itu.

" ck! tanya aja langsung, Pe-A! " Fang yang gak senang dengan kedatangan sosok itu memberi peringatan.

" Iya! gak kesabaran! " Boboiboy mula tersenyum kembali, " iya, kenapa ibu datang ke mari? " katanya dengan lembut

" ibu hanya mahu berjumpa sama kamu berdua juga Tok Aba. wah, udah besar ya?"

" heheh, iya~ masa sih, aku makin kecil kan? " sosok itu tertawa

" haha, seperti selalu! kamu memang bisa bikin orang ketawa. bisa ibu masuk? " tanyanya.

" ahh! maafkan aku yah! aku sampai lupa mahu mengajak ibu masuk. yah, masuk. Tok Aba keluar sebentar... " Boboiboy mengajak sosok tadi masuk ke dalam.

" makasih.. "

_FxB_

" Hmm... "

Probe melihat Bossnya begitu khusyuk sekali dengan kertas itu kayak bisa tembus kertas itu hanya dengan menggunakan mata.

" apa yang incik boss lihat itu? " setelah sekian lama, barulah Probe memecahkan (?) sunyi markas mereka.

" tentang cecair yang aku berikan kepada Boboiboy. " Incik Boss – Adudu menjawab pertanyaan Probe tanpa memandang kearahnya.

" kenapa? "

" ada yang gak beres.. setelah ciuman itu berjaya dilakukan.. " Adudu sepertinya gak bisa menyambung kata-katanya.

_FxB_

" aduh " Boboiboy tiba-tiba menyentuh perutnya

" kenapa? " tanya sosok itu. Fang hanya menjelingnya sekilas lalu membaca buku semula.

" a-aku.. aku harus ke toilet! dah! "

_FxB_

" kenapa incik boss!? " Probe semakin panik jika hasilnya gak beres..

_FxB_

Boboiboy tiba di depan tandas. dia mendorong pintu itu lalu menutupnya. apabila dia menarik seluarnya turun, dia melihat ke arah bawah...

 **" KKKYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!! "**

_FxB_

" sesiapa yang meminumnya, akan menjadi..." Adudu terhenti seketika..

_FxB_

" apaan kau Pe-A!?! teriak-teriak bikin orang tuli tau?!! " Fang mendengar jeritan Boboiboy memarahinya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah toilet yang berdekatan dengan bilik Boboiboy.

" aku... aku...! tolong Fang...! " terdengar seperti rintihan Boboiboy.

" ke-kenapa ini? " Fang tiba-tiba agak panik. takut juga sekiranya berlaku apa-apa...

" kau...kau masuk.. saja.." Boboiboy memerintahnya masuk ke dalam.

" apa kau gila!? aku gak mahu melihat kau yang sedang membuka seluar! apalagi melihat ke- "

" MASUK SAJA LA!! " Boboiboy gak tahan hanya berteriak menahas tangis. Fang menjadi penasaran hanya mengikut perintah Boboiboy.

" apaan kau suruh aku masuk? " Fang terus bertanya to the point.

" hiks... hiks~ bagaimana bisa jadi begini Fang~? " tunjuk Boboiboy ke arah _bawah_ nya yang baru sahaja separuh terbuka.

Mata si pengendali bayang terbalalak.

" B-bo-bob.. " otak Fang tiba-tiba saja tidak bekerja dengan baik melihat pandangan yang sepatutnya laki-laki gak bisa lihat...

_FxB_

Adudu mula memandang ke arah Probe. bibirnya mula terbuka kecil " ... perempuan... "

Probe terkejut, " wow! bagaimana bisa begitu?! "

Adudu memicit kepalanya, " kalau sesiapa yang minum cecair ini, kalau yang ciumnya laki-laki, yang akan berubah akan menjadi perempuan. jika yang ciumnya perempuan maka, yang jadinya laki-laki. " Adudu menerangkannya.

" apa? " Probe tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti itu. padahal tadinya, dia melihat Boboiboy batuk darah. tapi, hasilnya menjadi lain. haish~

_FxB_

" Ok, Boboiboy.. jangan panik.. tarik nafas pelan-pelan... "

Boboiboy lakukan apa saja yang disuruh Fang. sekarang ini, mereka berdua ada di toilet yang sempit dan berbau – tentu.

" Bagaimana ini?! aku udah jadi perempuan! nanti kalau ada yang perasan bagaimana? habisnya–, "

" diam bisa gak?! aku sedang berfikir Pe-A! "

Hening..

Boboiboy mula tidak selesa. ada cowok di depan mata yang masih berfikir apalagi dia sedang membuka separuh seluarnya dan lagi, mereka **hanya berduaan** di dalam **toilet lagi!**

Boboiboy kemudian menjelajahi ruangan itu. tapi, matanya tetap menjeling ke arah Fang, yang masih berfikir. tanpa dia sedari, kepalanya telah menghadap ke arah Fang.

' _bila dilihat betul-betul, Fang tampan juga yah..._ ' bisik hatinya. Boboiboy mula melihat makhluk yang sebenarnya _alien_ berupa manusia ini.

' _rambutnya mencurat gitu, warnanya cantik seperti malam.. keningnya berkerut, hihi lucu~ hidungnya mancung, matanya indah walau hampir sama kayak Halilintar, dia akan semakin tampan jika tersenyum tulus dengan bibir tipisnya yang kenyal. ahh, lehernya.. sudah mulai mengeras. kayak laki-laki tulen..._ ' Boboiboy semakin larut memandang Fang.

' _dia seharusnya lebih bagus dariku. tapi, entah kenapa, aku gak suka... aku merasa cemburu..? gak mungkin! tapi, oh!_ ' Boboiboy tersentak melihat Fang memetik jari tapinya dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

' _lihatlah Fang. lain dari dulu. bukan kayak aku! aku gak ada lengan kokoh sepertinya! aku juga belum sixpack! eh, Fang udah belum? '_

Boboiboy gak sadar apa yang telah dipikirkan, lalu menghampiri Fang. matanya yang hijau terang itu mula menjelajah tubuh Fang. Fang tersadar membiarkan. kok, dibiarin?

' _penasaran dengan sentuhan cewek_ ' itulah kira-kira kata hati Fang.

Jemari Boboiboy mula menyentuh pundak Fang yang sudah tegap itu. lalu, diturun pelan hingga ke dada bidang milik si pengendali bayang. baju Fang dibukanya butang satu persatu. rasa penasaran melebihi dipikirnya ketimbang dengan rasa malunya. melihat apa yang perlu dicari..

" perutmu.. bagus.. sekali.. " tanpa sedar, Boboiboy melafazkan kata pujian.

Fang yang dipuji itu hanya menyeringai. nggak menyangka yang dipuji itu _rivalnya_ sendiri.

" Boboiboy? Fang? Apa kalian nggak ada apa-apa? " seseorang memanggil mereka dari luar. Boboiboy tersentak lalu mengundur beberapa langkah dari cowok itu. baru nyadar oi!

" Kami di- Ummp!! " Fang menutup mulut Boboiboy dengan tangannya. Fang mencuba menutup kancing seluar Boboiboy yang sudah separuh terbuka. dibawanya rapat sosok didekapannya mendekat sambil mengatakan,

" iya! Aku sama Boboiboy nggak apa-apa! ibu jangan risau! "

_FxB_

" jadi apa kita harus lakukan , incik boss? "

" biarin aja! aku lebih suka Boboiboy versi baru! Muahahahhah!! " Adudu malah suka dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Probe hanya terdiam.

_FxB_

" Kau harus menjadi seperti biasa. gak ada yang bisa tahu kau sudah jadi perempuan. hanya aku dan kau saja! Faham? " walaupun suaranya kedengaran tegas tapi suaranya diperlahankan.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk. dia juga gak mahu dimalukan oleh teman-temannya. akhirnya, mereka keluar dari situ. mereka terus ke arah ruang tamu dimana ada sosok di sana menunggu mereka.

" kalian baik-baik saja? " sosok itu bertanya sekali lagi.

" iya! / Hn. " jawab mereka serentak.

" baguslah. bilang ke atok kamu yang ibu udah _membawanya_ di dalam kulkas. kalian mahu lihat bisa aja. ibu pergi dulu yah.. " sosok itu mula bangun lalu keluar dari rumah.

" nggak pamit? " tapi soalan Boboiboy hanya dibiarkan. " apalah.. " Boboiboy mula melihat sekeliling. Fang gak ada di sebelahnya.

' _mana dia?_ ' Boboiboy mula bergerak ke arah dapur.

Di sana, hanya ada pintu kulkas yang terbuka luas dan hanya terlihat pemilik tangannya saja. sudah pasti, Fang ada di situ. Tapi, kenapa sarung tangan itu lain?

" aku bukan si _Pang_ itu... "

seperti tahu apa yang hendak Boboiboy lakukan, suara berat itu menjawab. Jadi, siapa di sebalik kulkas itu? tangannya mula mencapai pintu kulkas tapi bahunya digenggam seseorang dari belakang. tangannya yang terangkat digenggam oleh sosok yang berada di belakang kulkas itu.

' _ke-kenapa aku merasa firasat buruk...?_ " fikir Boboiboy. dia hanya terdiam

" lama tidak berjumpa denganmu.. " suara berat itu – Kaizo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Boboiboy.

" K-Kai-... " belum sempat Boboiboy menghabiskan bicara, pemilik tangan di belakangnya pula berkata..

" kenapa kau gementar Boboiboy? kami bukan mahu _memakanmu..._ " suara Fang di belakangnya membuatkan dia merinding. suara itu begitu dekat dengan telinganya dan bisa dia rasakan hembusan nafas dari pemilik kuasa bayang ini.

" ahh~ bukan _itu_ yangkita mahu? " Kaizo mula menutup pintu kulkas itu.

" a-apa kalian mahu...? " Boboiboy mula merasa tidak nyaman kerana posisinya diantara Fang dan juga Kaizo membuatkan dia merasa ada amaran bahaya. apalagi sekarang dia perempuan.

" kami mahu _kamu!_ " jawab mereka serentak. Kaizo mula mendekat ke arah Boboiboy.

" T-tidak...! "

 **" JANGAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!! "**

_FxB_

gimana? haha! aku bikin apa ini?!

apa jadi sama Boboiboy? ini benar atau nggak? ada yang bisa nembak?

Makasih bagi yang udah follow. kalau ada saran , bisa RnR yah?! sekarang pun bisa!! ok, tatatititutu~

update : gak tau bila...


	11. Chapter 10

**Boboiboy : Animonsta**

 **Pair : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **WARNING : Liat yg sebelumnya. author malas mahu naip! (dicakar harimau bayang) OOC PEKAT!**

 **Rate :** T

 **Chapter 10**

 **" JANGAAAAANNNNNN! "** Boboiboy terus terbangun dari pembaringan. pelipisnya sudah berkeringat kayak orang baru saja mandi tanpa mengelap badannya. Boboiboy memandang sekeliling. dia berada di sebuah kamar – kamar miliknya. kepalanya sepertinya pusing dan dia membuat kesimpulan dia _hanya bermimpi_

" b-bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini...? " entah bertanya pada siapa hendak ditujukan. Boboiboy menghela nafas. Yah, harap-harap _mimpinya_ nggak jadi kenyataan

Boboiboy bangun dan merapikan kasurnya yang berantakan. biasa, _emosinya_ muncul walau dia sedang tidur. caranya tidur sangat tidak benar kayak melepaskan emosi yang ada di lubuk hati ke kasur (?) .

kasian kasur itu...

sekarang, dia mula bergerak ke ruang tamu. sepertinya sepi banget. cahaya di luar sana terang seperti pagi. Boboiboy membuat keputusan untuk duduk saja di ruangan ini.

masa berlalu hingga waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Boboiboy masih lagi memikirkan maksud mimpi tadi. apaan tadi, kenapa ada si landak gosong dan juga Captain Kaizo ada dalam mimpinya? kan jadi aneh gitu?

" Boboiboy , kau ok? " Ochobot terternyata telah berada di sebelah kiri tuannya. suaranya seperti risau melihat Boboiboy kayak begitu.

 _' kenapa rasa situasi ini sama dengan mimpi? '_ Boboiboy hanya sweapdrop mengigatnya tapi dia tidak menjawab soalan Ochobot.

Fang yang melihat Boboiboy hanya membisu menjadi bosan. dia berfikir panjang sehingga tidak menyadari Boboiboy hanya menjeling dari matanya.

' _situasi Fang sedang berfikir... kok, sama? adakah ini mimpi lagi? '_ Boboiboy jadi pusing memikirkannya.

akhirnya, Fang mendekati Boboiboy lalu duduk di sebelah kanan bocah si pengedali eleman.

 _' pertanyaan itu pasti keluar...! '_

" oi, Pe-A. daripada kau tenung tv gak jelas itu, lebih baik kau bermain denganku! " Fang akhirnya bersuara.

' ok... ini betul-betul kayak mimpi ulangan! tapi, apa maksud Fang bermain? '

Ochobot yang mendengar Fang berkata-kata, terus merenung tajam kearahnya. apaan itu?! kan gila idea itu!

' kan heran, kalau Boboiboy terima idea Fang ' fikir Ochobot.

Tapinya, berbeza dengan kenyataan...

" ...main apa..? " akhirnya, Boboiboy bersuara

Fang mula menyeringai, " ala, _rahsia_ ! Hanya _kita_ saja yang bisa lakukan! " jawabnya lancar. oh, otaknya sudah pikir yang tidak-tidak!

" NGGGAK! JANGAN PERCAYA KATANYA! **DIA PEMBOHONG!** KAU HARUS PERCAYA SAMA AKU! " Ochobot mula panik melihat Boboiboy mulai berfikir tentang acara _bermain_ yang Fang akan lakukan. dia gak mahu ada yang sakit dan bahagia!

" kenapa? " Boboiboy mula penasaran dan bingung disaat yang sama. ' _kayak mimpi '_

" heh, Ochobot hanya cemburu nih! gak usah dipeduliin... baik kita _lakukan_ sekarang, sebelum ada yang _mengintip_ dan cemburu! " Fang semakin mengumpan Boboiboy kedasar neraka dan Boboiboy semakin bingung..

" BOBOIBOY, BISA GAK SEKALI INI AJA KAU MENDENGAR KATA-KATAKU! AKU GAK KISAH KAU MAU MAIN KEK ATAU CEDERA KEK! TAPINYA, INI MASA DEPAN KAU JUGA! " Ochobot semakin berteriak walaupun dia gak ada mulut..

" masa depan? apa masa depannya akan bagus? " semakin Ochobot berteriak, Boboiboy semakin penasaran dan semakin bingung dengan Ochobot yang gak hentinya berteriak.

" iya, masa depanmu _dijamin_ akan _bagus_ jika kau _melakukannya_ . tapi, akan _lebih baik_ jika buat _bersamaku_ ! "

" BOBOIBOY! "

" iyakah? tapi, kita akan menggunakan apa? " Boboiboy bertanya mahu mendapatkan kepastian.

" hanya perlu _tubuh_ dan suara yang _erotis_ aja kok..! "

" JANGAN BOBOIBOY! "

Tiba-tiba, pintu diketuk pelan yang membuat mereka semua berhenti berbicara. Fang yang berada sebelah kanan Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas. terpaksa, Fang bangun dan membuka pintu.

' _pasti ibu dalam mimpi aku! '_ Boboiboy menjadi penasaran ikutan ke belakang Fang.

" Hn. " hanya itu saja yang dikeluarkan oleh si pengendali bayang kepada tetamu yang datang.

" Fang, gak sopan tauk kayak gitu layan tetamu! " Boboiboy menolak Fang ke tepi hingga dia bisa berleluasa memandang tetamu itu. Sosok itu hanya tertawa kecil. " maafkan si landak gosong ini, dia memang kayak gini! "

' _Seperti yang kuduga! '_

" nggak ada apa-apa.. aku biasa aja kok.. " kata ibu itu.

" ck! tanya aja langsung, Pe-A! " Fang yang gak senang dengan kedatangan sosok itu memberi peringatan.

" Iya! " geram juga melihat perangai Fang yang tiba-tiba menjadi lain di hadapan ibu tadi. Boboiboy mula tersenyum kembali, " iya, kenapa ibu datang ke mari? " katanya dengan lembut

" ibu hanya mahu berjumpa sama kamu berdua juga Tok Aba. wah, udah besar ya?"

" heheh, iya~ masa sih, aku makin kecil kan? " ibu itu tertawa

" haha, seperti selalu! kamu memang bisa bikin orang ketawa. bisa ibu masuk? " tanyanya.

 _' IN_ I BENAR-BENAR KAYAK MIMPI!!! ' Boboiboy semakin geram dengan keadaannya.

" ahh! maafkan aku yah! aku sampai lupa mahu mengajak ibu masuk. yah, masuk. Tok Aba... " Boboiboy mengajak sosok tadi masuk ke dalam sekaligus bingung. dia nggak melihat Tok Aba di mana...

seperti mengerti Boboiboy sedang bingung, Fang menjawab, " Tok Aba ada di halaman belakang! "

" o-oh.. i-iya! Tok-tok Aba ada di belakang! " tergagap Boboiboy memberitahu.

" oh , iya? jika begitu, ibu ke halaman belakang yah? "

" ahaha! i-iya! " akhirnya, Boboiboy menutup pintu.

Fang duduk di sofa lalu membuka buku novel. Fang mengangkat alisnya melihat Boboiboy seperti bingung tapi nggak tahu mahu membicarakan apa dan pada siapa. Fang menghela nafas. dia membuat panggilan menggunakan jam kuasanya.

 _" ada apa Fang? "_ suara Gopal terdengar di seberang sana.

" datang ke mari. Boboiboy sepertinya perlukan teman. "

 _" kau kan bisa menjadi temannya! "_ Gopal sepertinya malas bergerak.

" ada yang gak beres sama Boboiboy. badannya juga _seperti berbeza_. aku mahu telepon abangku sebentar. " sesekali Fang menjeling Boboiboy.

 _" hah~ ok.. nanti aku ke sana. "_ Gopal akhirnya menamatkan sesi perbualan.

Fang mula berganjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian.

_FxB_

" Captain.. bisa Captain datang kemari? " kata Fang dengan serius.

" ada apa? " sepertinya dia agak tertarik dengan Fang yang tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya lewat _hologram_.

" ada yang gak beres dengan sahabatku– "

" atau _bakal_ kekasihmu, hn? " sang Captain seperti tahu apa yang tersirat di hati Fang. masa sih, tiba-tiba aja Fang mengambil peduli sama orang apalagi selain keluarganya sendiri.

Fang agak tersentak dengan kata-kata abangnya itu.

" okeh, aku akan tiba disana dalam hitungan 10... " Fang mengangguk lalu mematikan panggilan abangnya. Fang mula mengira...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4..

3..

2..

1!

 **" KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!! "** Kedengaran suara Boboiboy menjerit. Fang dengan pantas ke arah ruang tamu. dia menemukan sang Kapten a.k.a abangnya a.k.a Captain Kaizo sedang memeluk Boboiboy.

" Captain! " Fang sepertinya murka.

" haha, maaf yah..! " Kaizo melepaskan pelukannya. tanpa fikir panjang, Boboiboy terus aja berdiri di belakang Fang. dia sedar dia gak punya kuasa.

" jadi? "

" aku baru saja memeluknya. kayak cewek. _atau kau memang cewek , hn?_ " godaan dari sang kapten sanggup membuat bulu roma Boboiboy naik.

' _Kayak mimpi!!!! '_ Boboiboy semakin teriak di dalam hati.

" dia bukan cewek , Captain. " Fang menafikannya.

" oh, yeah? " Kaizo bangun lalu mendekat kearah Boboiboy. Boboiboy semakin undur dan akhirnya tersandar pada Fang.

" dadanya _sedikit_ besar.. " kata sang kapten.

Boboiboy melihat kearah dadanya. Yah, sedikit benjol (?) di balik jaketnya...

" **APA!!!!!? "** serta merta dia membuka jaketnya serta dalaman. ada sedikit gunung (?) di dadanya dan tampak seperti empuk~

 **" TTTTIIIIIDDDDDDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! "**

_FxB_

" hiks.. hiks... "

Boboiboy hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dengan Gopal memeluknya sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya. Muka Fang sepertinya _mahukan_ dia. Boboiboy nggak ngerti _tatapan lapar_ Fang lalu dia terus ke arah luar dan hebatnya Gopal bisa berada di situ.

" Pang, gak baik liatnya kayak gitu.. Boboiboy sampai takut sama kau... "

" hn. " gumam Fang. tapi matanya tetap coba mengitip gunung (?) yang ada di balik jaket oren itu.

bagaimana kau tidak _lapar_ melihatnya?! puting merah muda yang menyala terang juga bentuknya seperti gunung (?) itu kayaknya lembut diremas. belum lagi jika dipilin atau dihisap. entah apa yang ada dipikiran Fang... dia udah pikir yang tidak-tidak.

" Pang! "

" Y-ya , Captain!? "

" buang pikiran kau yang aneh itu jauh-jauh! "

" b-baik... "

Kaizo menatap Boboiboy yang gelisah juga takut. dia menghela nafas.

" aku akan cuba membuat ramuan yang bisa menukarkan dirimu kepada asal. tapinya, kau perlu tahan dengan _tatapan_ Pang. dia sepertinya _mahu memakanmu_. " nasihat sang kapten

" kau pun sama , Captain! jangan mikir yang aneh! hidungmu sudah keluar darah! " Fang sepertinya gak mahu dituduh sebarangan

Yap, Kaizo mengalami _nosebleed_ setelah memikirkan rasa _buah dada_ Boboiboy versi baru.

Gopal hanya mencibir, " kalian , adik abang sama aja! " Gopal berdiri sambil memeluk Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang ada di dekapannya ikut terbangun. " aku akan pastikan Boboiboy selamat denganku...! " kata Gopal sok abang

" KAU PUN JANGAN PIKIRAN YANG BUKAN-BUKAN!!!!! "

sepertinya, Boboiboy sudah tersekat (?) bersama 2 alien 1 manusia _mesum_.

_FxB_

bagaimana? ini udah lanjut. makasih pada yang review.

Boboiboy berubah! bagaimana dia bersama dengan mereka nanti?! apakah akan mengalami banjir darah mendadak? (?) atau ada yang bakalan kehilangan darah yang banyak (?)

nantikan update!!! gak tahu author bila updatenya..

RnR please!!!?


	12. Chapter 11

**Boboiboy : Animonsta**

 **Pair : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **WARNING : Liat yg sebelumnya. author malas mahu naip! (dicakar harimau bayang) OOC PEKAT!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 11**

Boboiboy gak ada pilihan lain selain memanggil teman-teman ceweknya – Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung kedua temannya.

" ok, sekarang kau cerita sama kami.. apa sudah jadi sama kamu? " Ying bertanya lembut dan sangat amat hati-hati. dia takut apa yang ditanya malah menyinggung perasaan teman cowok – eh, bukan cewek!

Boboiboy menarik nafas. dia masih lagi ketakutan terhadap 3 serigala mesum di sana. masih lagi menatapnya tajam bak harimau udah bertemu sama mangsa. siapa gak takut!? mengigatnya , membuat Boboiboy merinding...

" jika masih takut dengan 3 makhluk ini, mari kita bicara 6 mata di tempatku " Yaya memberi usul.

" Ok- "

" GAK!! KAU HARUS DI SINI! JANGAN KE MANA-MANA!! " Kaizo dan Fang tiba-tiba berteriak – serentak – menghalang.

" KENAPA TIDAK BISA?!! " Yaya dan Ying sepertinya gak puas hati dengan orang– ups! alien berwajah manusia ini yang tiba-tiba nggak membenarkan mereka membawa Boboiboy ke tempat aman dari serigala. ' tentu alasan konyol! ' batin duo sahabat ini.

" DIA , KAMI PUNYA!! " Dan sejak kapan mereka menulis (?) atau menanda (?) atau _semacamnya_ pada Boboiboy milik mereka?? BoBoiBoy semakin bingung arah perbicaraan mereka semua.

" Gak ada nama kalian pun di tubuhnya!!! " Ying berteriak tanda protes.

" AKAN KUBUKTIKAN! " Fang dengan yakin 1000 % mendekati Boboiboy lalu menarik tangan mungil itu. Boboiboy tersentak lalu tubuhnya tanpa sengaja tertarbak dada bidang milik Fang. Fang lalu memeluk pinggang ramping itu lalu jarinya membentuk sesuatu di balik punggung kecil milik BoBoiBoy.

" Kokun Bayang! " Fang membuat bayangan supaya dirinya ditutup bersama Boboiboy.

" APAAN LO!!!!? "

Semua yang melihat menggeram. bagaimana tidak!? sesukanya saja menarik Boboiboy lalu mengurung berdua dalam satu ruangan- ops, dalam kokun bayang!

" ergh~ "

desahan di balik kokun bayang itu membuatkan semua bermuka merah – marah dan kesal juga sedikit bergairah

" ngh, hhh~ Fa-ahh.. "

Kayaknya , Fang dah melampau!! Yaya dan Ying terpaksa membuat cara kasar...

" KUASA KOMBO Y and Y!!!! "

 **BUNG! Krak!**

bunyi pecah itu membuat Gopal dan Kaizo penasaran dengan keadaan Boboiboy. debu-debu bertebangan lalu menyisakan 2 orang di balik debu tebal itu. akhirnya, debu itu hilang dari pandangan.

" FANG! "

" eh , bukan! namaku Pang- Adoi!! " Fang mengerang kesakitan ketika abangnya seenaknya mengetuk kepalanya keras yang entah sejak kapan udah ada didekatnya.

" Kau Fang atau Pang?! " tanya Kaizo serius.

" Aku Fang.. " dia menjeling sedikit ke arah Yaya dan Ying merenungnya tajam. panik menguasainya " ng-nggak! aku-aku Pang! " jawabnya yakin– umm... ragu-ragu.

" **KAU YAKIN, FANG...?** " nada itu seperti terdengar lembut jika didengar ketika di tempat lain, tapi, saat sekarang bukanlah lembut tapi penuh dengan penekanan dan juga menyeramkan!

Gopal tiba-tiba bersuara, " Lihat! Fang udah tanda Boboiboy dengan kissmark! " Gopal menunjuk leher halus-mulus milik Boboiboy dengan nista. BoBoiBoy jadi panik seketika , Kaizo menjadi geram sendiri, Yaya dan Ying mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat di belakang punggung mereka.

" aku gak melakukannya! " Fang gak mahu mengaku kalah

" **JADI, KAU GAK MAHU MENGAKU SEKARANG, HM...?** " Yaya dan Ying semakin mengeluarkan aura hitam mereka yang tersendiri

" NGGAK! " katanya tegas dan akhirnya tubuhnya menerima banyak pukulan dan cakaran dari sahabat-sahabat ceweknya. Kaizo serta Gopal hanya bisa menjauhi Fang tanpa fikirkan nasib Fang nantinya.

" Sekarang , kau masih takutkah...? " Ying udah puas belasah Fang mula memfokuskan diri pada BoBoiBoy. Dia berkata dengan suara lembut.

" Dikit... "

" Gak usah takut BoBoiBoy-ku yang manis~ " semua tertumpu pada Kaizo – tiba-tiba bersuara " aku akan memelukmu dengan kehangatanku, supaya kau tidak ketakutan, sayang~ "

Kesemua yang mendengar kata-kata gombal Kaizo, Fang terasa tercabar! Abangnya mahukan BoBoiBoy! Gak bole begini! Harus lakukan sesuatu! WAJIB! _#lebay_

" BoBoiBoy! " Seru Fang tiba-tiba. Semua mata menuju arah padanya, " Aku suka sama kamu! "

 **Deg!**

BoBoiBoy tersentak kaget. Gak menyangka dengan wujudnya wanita, dia mendapat tatapan mesum, juga mendapat perlakuan yang baik dari Yaya dan Ying. Dan yang lebih hebat dia mendapat pernyataan cinta secara langsung dari Fang , si cowok tampan popular di sekolah!

BoBoiBoy jadi malu sendiri nih...

" WOI! " Ying menjadi marah " kalian itu lupa yah kalau BoBoiBoy itu laki-laki!? "

" KAMI GAK PEDULI! "

" Haish... "

 **_FxB_**

" Hah ... Hah ... "

Adudu sekarang berlatih dengan kekuatannya yang baru – kuasa BoBoiBoy. Dia mula mahir dengan kiasa petir , angin dan tanah. Hanya selama beberapa jam saja – hasil dari pemerhatian pada rival abadinya , dia berjaya mengawal kuasa itu dengan baik.

Dia menggunakan robot buatannya untuk latihannya. Walaupun dia tahu harga alat membina robot itu mahal – sungguh mahal. Dia juga membeli robot serba hebat untuk mengalahkannya. Dia betul-betul berusaha keras demi mengalahkan Boboiboy – yang sudah kayak nyamuk di muka Bumi.

" Hanya satu kuasa lagi! "

Adudu sudahpun bersedia untuk menggunakan kuasa terkuat – jam kuasa Boboiboy. Dia mulai mengambil posisi yang pas...

 _' Harap menjadi... '_ " Adudu Kuasa 3!! "

Hening...

...Hening...

...Hening...

...…………… krik.. krik... …………………

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! "

FxB

 **Agh!! Apaan ini!? Bikin gila!**

 **Kayak lambat banget yah author gak nyambung... Haaah... Baru ini author dapat idea lho... dan... oendek! Author minta ampun yah! (Lagian lebaran ini..! Haha! )**

 **BoBoiBoy dan Adudu menjalani hari dengan perkara baru. Mereka seru kan? (Nggak!)**

 **Ok,ok... Udah yah dari author, akan datang UPDATE yang baru yah! Aku gak tahu bila aku dapat idea lagih... :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Boboiboy : Animonsta**

 **Pair : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **WARNING : Liat yg sebelumnya. author malas mahu naip! (dicakar harimau bayang) OOC PEKAT!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter 12**

" Apa Adudu buat dengan jam kuasa itu sekarang yah? "

Pertanyaan Gopal dibiarkan dibawa arus angin sepoi-sepoi bahasa. Masing-masing sibuk dengan aktivitas sendiri ; Yaya dan Ying mendengar cerita aneh tapi benaran dari Boboiboy, Boboiboy terpaksa berkorban air liurnya untuk bercerita dan dia kehausan... Kadang dia menangis , kadang dia marah – _emosi_ gak tentu bercampur. Fang, sibuk dengan buku novel tebal nan bosan miliknya dan Kaizo udah kembali ke kapal angkasa – memikirkan ramuan untuk memulihkan Boboiboy kembali.

Gopal yang diabaikan hanya kecewa. Mentang-mentang dia besar dan ' _strong_ ' , tiada siapa mau melihatnya. Huh! Gopal terlalu larut dengan fikirannya, tiba-tiba suara Boboiboy tidak kedengaran di seluruh rumah. Suaranya berhenti dan bibirnya tertutup. Matanya mulai berbinar-binar – hilang kesedaran. BoBoiBoy rebah di pangkuan Yaya secara mengejut.

" BoBoiBoy! "

Fang tersentak kaget. Saking kagetnya, Fang tercampak buku novel tebalnya ke atas lalu akhirnya menimbulkan sakit di kepala kerna buku itu terjatuh atas kepalanya hingga bisa terdengar ringisan dari si pengendali bayang. Dan rambutnya jadi berantakan ( _Kayaknya tebal banget buku itu yah..._ ) Gopal juga tersadar dari khayalannya apabila mendengar pekikan teman ceweknya. Yaya dan Ying sibuk mengguncang tubuh berbalut kulit halus itu supaya bangun.

Kebetulan sekali, Ochobot dan Tok Aba baru saja pulang ke rumah setelah mengurus kedai Tok Aba Kokotiam. Mereka terkejut melihat kondisi Boboiboy. Tanpa banyak bicara dan sesi soal-jawab, Ochobot _men-scan_ tubuh – baru – Boboiboy. Sepanjang Ochobot scan, hening meliputi mereka.

" macam mana Ochobot? " Fang akhirnya bersuara setelah melihat Ochobot berhenti _men-scan_ kekasi– eh , bukan! _Bakal_ kekaksih lho...!

" Hm... " Ochobot masih lagi membaca maklumat yang telah _di-scan_. " Nampaknya tenaga BoBoiBoy berkurang secara mendadak dan ini berlaku dengan cepat. Dia harus rehat secukupnya... tapi ada yang aneh... " terhenti kata-kata robot bundar itu, membuat semuanya gak nyabar nunggu... " tenaga dia berkurang berdasarkan jam kuasanya. Jam kuasa yang membuat dia kehilangan tenaga. "

" Maksudnya? " - Ying

" Umm.. maksudnya... Err.." robot itu bingung mahu terangkan bagaimana, tapi dia tetap teruskan, " kalian tahu kan, jam kuasa Boboiboy udah sebati dengan dirinya. Apalagi soal dia berpecah menjadi 3 atau 5 atau 7... Mana-mana itu lho! Sebutan aja ' _Boboiboy Kuasa 3_ ' . Kan aneh kalau kalian menukarkannya jadi nama kalian... Kalau guna juga, aku gak pasti akan jadi _apa_ pada kuasa terkuat itu... " Terang Ochobot secara langsung ( _author punya penerangan yah!! Ini rekaan! Jangan melibatkan siri Boboiboy!_ )

Semua kaget.

"Jadi... " Gopal gak tau mau menyambung ayatnya. Matanya memandang sekeliling, mencari kata yang pas.

" Maksudnya , kalau ada orang lain (alien) pakai jam itu , tenaga Boboiboy akan disedut sekali hanya untuk keluarkan kuasa itu?!! " Dengan 1 tarikan nafas , Fang bertanya.

" Benar "

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Fang terus sahaja keluar dari rumah dan mulai menjauhi rumah Tok Aba itu. Situasi ini menyadarkan semua superhero licik ini. Ying , Yaya dan Gopal mulai berpamit (?) pada Tok Aba dan Ochobot lalu mereka semua mulai mengumpulkan tenaga untuk ke satu tempat. Walau mereka gak tahu ke mana arah tujuan Fang, tapi mereka tau cowok yang satu itu memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kata hati mereka sekarang, iaitu...

... **KE TEMPAT ADUDU**!

 **_FxB_**

"...a... Apa...?! "

Hanya kata itu dikeluarkan setelah dia berteriak hanya kerna melihat 2 sosok lain di belakangnya. Saking terkejutnya melihat sosok itu, Adudu terduduk dan mukanya pucat kayak baru lepas bertemu sama hantu. Memandang 2 sosok di sana lebih mengerikan berbanding hantu dan itu membuatnya terkejut besar dan tanpa sadar berteriak nyaring. Untungnya, dia gak berteriak _kayak Papa Zola_. Bisa bikin kita jantunga– ahh.. tidak .. bisa bikin kita mengidap penyakit jantung tiba-tiba tahan 2. Dia gak menyangka ini semua terjadi padanya. 2 sosok itu juga seperti bingung juga padanya. Tubuh mereka hanya tinggi dikit dari Adudu. Tapi , yang anehnya...

 **Adudu POV**

Hahahah! Aku **berjaya**! Aku berjaya keluarkan kuasa terkuat musuh-abadi aku ini! Hahaha! Ingatkan susah banget! Rupanya senang kayak makan dengan lahap! Hanya perlu melompat tinggi pada lingkaran di atas sana dan yah! **Berpecah**! Aku rasa dia memang bocah yang gak tau apa-apa untuk membuat kuasa ini. Aku memandang belakang untuk melihat sosok ' _aku_ ' yang lain.

Mataku terbelalak

Memang ada 2 sosok lain ' _aku_ ' tapi bukan muka _hensemku_ yang ada pada di sosok itu. Ia muka  musuh-abadiku, Boboiboy!

Aku mulai menilai satu per satu.. sosok pertama memakai baju kebiasaanku – baju pengutip sampah. Tubuh itu kecil namun ramping kayak Boboiboy. tingginya pun lho! Mukanya bulat, matanya berwarna coklat yang cantik dan bersinar, hidungnya , pipinya, membuatku – sikit – terpesona dengan wajah polosnya. Rambutnya biasa ; berwarna hitam-putih yang aneh dan tertumbuhnya (?) _antena_ (?) hijau seperti yang ada dikepalaku. Warna kulit juga hijau! Aneh kan?! Ugh .. hodoh sungguh...

Sosok kedua , wajahnya memang seperti Boboiboy. Warna wajahnya putih ; sama dengan Boboiboy. Cuma ada yang kurang... Dia... Gak ada hidung! Aneh rasanya! Pakaiannya sama sepertiku. Seperti sosok pertama, dia juga ada rambut dan _antena_ (?) di kepalanya. Dia lebih aneh berbanding sosok pertama – bagiku.

Oh yah! Aku Lupa dengan diriku.. ini kerana aku terkejut sih... Sampai melupakan diri.

Dengan pantas , aku berdiri dihadapan segi empat sama itu a.k.a cermin. Sosok-sosok _anehku_ tidak mengikut aku... Fuh~ lega sekali! Aku gak mau melihat wajah mereka – yang aneh! Aku bertemu pandang dengan  mata merah itu di segi empat sama itu. Rambutku itu berwarna biru-ungu . Cantik warna itu. Aku kadang pengen warna rambut kayak gitu. Wajahku... kok , tampan sekali? Mengingat pada seseorang yang sejenis denganku... Ugh, siapa yah? Oh, yah! Fang!

Eh...? Sebentar...

Kenapa rupaku kayak Fang?

Wajahku tampan (?)

Huh?

 **BUK!!**

 **End Adudu POV.**

Sosok di 'cermin' tadi, Fang, menyerang Adudu dengan satu kepalan tangan. Dia udah tau apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tenaga Boboiboy telah tersedut ke kuasa Adudu! Dan sekarang kuasa 3 itu menjadi kacau!!

" Sial kau! " Fang berteriak. " Gabung kembali! "

Adudu bangun dari hentakan dinding markasnya. Dengan tubuh Boboiboy tapi kecil, dia melihat jam kuasa yang dipakainya. Kuasa _Tanah_. Lalu, ideanya muncul di kepalanya.

" Ok... Biar aku imbangi bad– ops! "

Adudu malah pura-pura jatuh tapi genggaman pada tangannya bersiap sedia menempuh ke arah tanah. Fang yang berdiri di sana , terbeliak, melihat tanah itu di kelilingnya ; mencengkam dirinya. Fang terperangkap!

" Ck, sial! , _Brengsek_! Lepasin! "

" Muahahahhah! " Adudu ketawa jahat. " Kau ingat bisa kalahkanku, huh? " Adudu mengalihkan perhatian pada 2 sosok – _anehnya_. " Hei, kalian! Kalian harus mengikuti kata-kataku! "

" EH?! " sosok pertama sepertinya membantah. " Aku kan _ketua_ di sini! Kenapa pula harus mengikuti kata-katamu? " Sosok kedua pula menyusul dengan nada geramnya, " Bukan! Akulah ketua! "

" HOI! KALIAN KAN AKU!!! " - Adudu

" TIDAK! " - 2 sosok

" kau apaan ikutin gue!? "

" Aku adalah Adudu! Kaulah yang ikutin aku! "

" Mana mungkin! Akulah ketua! "

" HOI! "

" mau cari gaduh? "

" Ohhh! Ayuh! Aku gak takut! "

" KALIAN!! "

" Mari kita lawan! Siapa paling kuat, dialah ketuanya! "

" Mari!! "

" HEI, KALIAN DI DALAM MARKAS!! "

" Kita mulai! "

" Sekarang!!! "

Adudu dan 2 sosoknya – _yang aneh_ – mulai melawan sama sendiri. Fang yang berada di sana hanya melihat keadaan itu coba mengeluarkan tangannya dari cengkaman tanah. Tiba-tiba, bahu kanannya disentuh oleh tangan lainnya. Fang menoleh lalu menyeringai. ' _Jadi, mereka pun sama , huh? '_

" Keris Petir! "

" Angin Kencang! "

" Tanah tinggi! "

" Gerakan kilat! "

" Tiupan- aduh! "

" Tanah pelindung! "

" Pedang Petir! "

" Pusaran Angin "

" Cengkaman Tanah! "

Adudu mencengkam sosok-sosoknya supaya mereka diam. Dia melihat sekitar sosok-sosok itu. Markasnya berantakan... Dia geram dengan perangai pecahannya. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Melayan emosi m _usuh-abadinya_ memang amat melelahkan. Bagaimana si bocah bertopi itu lakukannya yah?

" Makasih yah , Adudu! Kau memudahkan kerja kami! " **Sesuatu** menyentuh pundaknya. Kehangatan yang ada pada tangan itu justru menakutkan bagi Adudu. Dengan _slow-motion_ , Adudu menolehkan kepala...

" **Gulp!** "

Terdengar keras suara liur itu itu ditelan. Dia melihat sosok di hadapan matanya sekarang sedang tersenyum mani- ralat, tersenyum setan di sana. Apalah yang akan terjadi padanya...?

 **_FxB_**

" Aku benar-benar-benar gak tau!! "

Yaya menjadi bingung. Siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah?? Kakinya mondar-mandir memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang Boboiboy alami; menjadi _cewek_ jadian!

Pintu markas kembali terbuka pelan. Fang , masuk dengan Boboiboy di gendongannya. Gaya _sok_ _cool_ memang jelas ketara tapi di dalam hatinya riang-ria kerana dapat mengendong Boboiboy ala pengantin a.k.a _bride_ _stlye_. Kerna dapat melihat wajah damai nan polos milik rivalnya~ _imut_ ~~

" Dia gak sadar lagi? " Tanya Ying

" Hn. "

" Dey, jawablah dengan benar! "

" Hn. "

" Huh! " Terhenti sebentar. Masa berlalu , dan Gopal bosan melihat Fang begitu.

" Dey, letaklah Boboiboy tu! "

" Hn "

Krik... Krik...

Krik... Krik...

" Ish! Malas aku melayanimu! "

Hening...

" Macam ni la! " Yaya tiba-tiba bersuara lantang. " Kita tunggu aja Kapten Kaizo membawakan ramuan itu! " Putusnya yang dibalas oleh semua yang ada di sana ( _minus_ _Adudu_ ) . Jika Boboiboy dalam keadaan sadar, pasti dia akan bantah habis-habisan! #lebay

" Besok sekolah kan? " - Gopal

Krik... Krik...

" Biarin saja dia jadi cewek 5 hari! " - Ying

" Bajunya? Roknya? Pakaian d*m nya? " - Fang.

" Yuk!!! Kau ini gila apa!? Kita kan gak punya wang yang banyak! Mana mungkin beli semua itu! " - Yaya

" Pakai pakaian cewek untuk seharian gak apa-apa, tapi 5 hari!?! Itu BEGITU LAMA! " - Gopal

" Kalian jangan macam-macam sama Boboiboy! " - Yaya

" Gak ah! " - Fang

" Yelah tu! Dasar _mesum!_ "

" HOI!! JANGAN KAU MEMAKAIKANNYA HANYA KERANA DIA CEWEK! AKU GAK MAHU MELAWAN DENGAN WAJAH IMUT ITU!! " - churat

Hening...

Mereka terlalu kaget mendengar kata-kata Adudu. Yaya , Ying , Fang juga Gopal memandangnya penuh dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk.

/ "ergh... "

Suara ini pelan – banget – datangnya dari degongan Fang. Fang terus memandang wajah polos nan damai itu dengan lembut. Senyum tipis terpahat (?) di wajah tampannya.

" Selamat siang , kekasihku~ "

Pelan, namun masih bisa didengari oleh Boboiboy. Dia tanpa sadar tersenyum manis sambil mencuek( _benaran_?) matanya.

" Selamat siang, Fang. "

Terlalu gemas dengan tingkah polos nan imut itu, Fang terus menunduk untuk mencium bibir mungilnya. Dan Boboiboy yang kurang sadar, menikmati ciuman Fang – memejamkan mata lalu membalasnya. Fang senang sekali – dalam hati – dia mundur pelan dan menghilang di balik bayang hitam pekat. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal gak sadar sementara Adudu nosebleed melihat Fang... Uhh, kalian tau kan? ( _author_ _juga_ _nosebleed_ )

 **_FxB_**

" Mmh... "

BoBoiBoy mendesah pelan namun dia menikmatinya. Awalnya Boboiboy merasakan dia menggenggam sesuatu yqng menyebabkan kenikmatan ini. Sekilas, dia membuka matanya pelan. Warna merah menjadi warna pertama yang dilihatnya. Dia sadar siapa itu... FANG!

" Ugh! "

Fang ditendang mengerang kesakitan perutnya sakit juga hatinya. Jantung ini berdegup laju bagai ikut rentak lagu rancak.

Hening...

" M-maaf... "

BoBoiBoy yang awalnya terkejut dengan tindakannya dan permintaan maaf dari Fang, terdiam. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan marah, mata itu juga bukan berwarna merah, tapi...

...warna biru langit

Senyum manis yang terpahat (?) di wajahnya membuat Fang terpegun. Dengan sinaran matahari senja yang menjadi latar belakangnya , wajah itu seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang tersesat di muka Bumi ini. Dan malaikat tanpa sayap ini ada di hadapan Fang.

" ...Lakukanlah... "

Suara itu... Mengundang setan kayaknya menodai malaikat itu. Tanpa perintah 2 kali, Fang sudah pun berada di hadapannya.

" Yah... Aku... "

" Hn? "

" ... Aku siap menjadi perempuan tulen, menjadi tempat churat , menjadi isteri dan... Menjadi ibu kepada anak-anakmu... "

Suara itu, kata-kata yang polos namun sungguh yakin dan jujur dari lubuk hati membuat Fang gak tahan lagi.../

 **_FxB_**

Gopal baru menyadari tiada suara dari si pengendali bayang. Adudu juga kelihatan menahan nafasnya tapi ada setitik darah yang keluar dari sana - mulut. Gopal memandang ke arah belakang dan itu membuat dia mengalami _nosebleed_.

Fang – hampir – mencium Boboiboy!

 **_FxB_**

 _Senaman jari udah tamat sampai sini! Daku perlu rehat sebentar bersama coklat yang bernama KitKat. #lebay_

 _Ok... Senang cerita , aku udah capek! Memikirkan jalan cerita supaya sampai ke tajuk cerita. Ceritanya semakin rumit dong!_

 _Btw, aku mengucapkan makasih kepada kalian yang mengikuti atau membaca cerita nistaku. Ini yang pertama kali aku membuat sepanjang ini_

 **RnR please!!!?**


	14. Chapter 13

sebelum membaca, author minta ampun! baru kali ini author bisa membuka FFn ini. maaf juga jika ceritanya...

 **BOBOIBOY** **_ ANIMONSTA**

 **PAIR : FANG X BOBOIBOY**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING** **: di chapter sebelumnya ada... Tinggal baca.. #ditabok heheh, seperti biasa lho, Ada agenda yang ekrem... Tapi gak terlalu ke rate M, Boboiboy versi perempuan.**

 **Ok, udah kasi kan...? Sekarang kita ke cerita!**

 **CHAPTER 13**

" hoam~ "

Boboiboy bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. amat menyenangkan melihat waktu pagi yang belum memunculkan mentari. Dia mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

selesai dari acara mandi, Boboiboy dengan handuk di pinggangnya terus membuka almari pakaian nya. Boboiboy kaget melihat seragam sekol– ahhh, tidak lebih tepat nya, semua pakaian nya tiada...! **TIADA!**

Boboiboy coba mencari tetapi setelah dia putarkan diri menghadap belakang, wajah Yaya dan Ying telatelah ada di depannya membuatnya kaget banget hingga dia terjatuh. muka mereka berdua tersenyum manis banget...

" K-k-kali-kalian m-m-mahu a-a-ap-a...? "

Yaya dan Ying malah tersenyum aja sambil mendekat ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy mencoba mundur ke belakang tapi sayangnya ada almari di belakangnya sehingga dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

" k-k-ka-kalian...? "

Di tangan mereka ada seragam sekolah cewek yang berukuran lebih besar dari mereka berdua. iya lah... tentunya untuk Boboiboy!

" **_kamu harus memakai seragam ini , Boboiboy~_** "

" h-huh?! **TIDAK!!!** "

FxB

" Ini mimpi... Ini mimpi... Ini mimpi... "

Layaknya matra yang harus dihafal di kelapa dan ada untuk ujian ulangan. Layaknya kata-kata itu harus lekat di kelapanya agar tenang. Layaknya kata-kata itu kekuatan agar mempercayai yang dia bermimpi.

Apa benar?

" Dey, sudahlah... Lagian , kau cantik lho...! " Gopal berterus terang

krik.. krik...

" ... Ini mimpi... Ini mimpi... "

Ahh.. kasian sekali..

Gopal sampai menggaru kepalanya melihat ketidakstabilan (?) temannya. Fang menggeleng pelan serta menghela nafas lalu mendekati Boboiboy. Jemarinya mengangkat dagu Boboiboy supaya menghadap ke arahnya.

" Kau harus begini buat sementara! Gak mungkin kau mau berpakaian cowok sementara kau ada dada yang sebegitu?! Itu memalukan diri sendiri , idiot! "

Boboiboy terdiam dengan kata-kata Fang.

Fang melepaskan tangannya dari dagunya. Dia menggenggam tangan Boboiboy. Dia menarik Boboiboy ke sampingnya. Yaya dan Ying hampir melepaskannya...

" Jom semua "

Yaya dan Ying malah...

 **" KYAAAAA~~ "**

FxB

Setibanya di sekolah,

Ramai pelajar yang melihat ke arah pengeran yang terkenal di sekolah. Mereka terkejut bukan main melihat ada gadis yang berjaya ... Ahh, mereka semua salah faham pada gadis yang hampir serupa dengan Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba, kelima-lima orang itu terlihat Papa Zola.

Papa Zola hanya memandang Fang , " anak gadis mana yang kamu culik ni?? "

" Dia Boboiboy cikgu... "

Krik... Krik...

" Oh, ingatkan girlfriend kamu tadi.. "

" Hah...? " Fang terus bengong.

Cikgu Papa hanya pergi dari situ..

Boboiboy hanya terdiam melihat gelagat cikgu Papa. " Jom la Fang... Kita masuk kelas... "

" Hn "

Tanpa sedar oleh mereka, ramai laki-laki memandang Boboiboy. Mereka sepakat membuat sesuatu sewaktu rehat nanti.

FxB

Waktu istirehat sekarang sangat menyenangkan. Boboiboy pergi seorang diri ke kantin sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik dan diseret ke belakang sekolah.

" Hai adik manis~ "

Oh , tidak. Boboiboy memberontak tetapi sia-sia. Dia mula takut.

" Kayak pernah lihat kan? "

" Heh, diakan superhero itu , bos "

Tidak! Mereka tahu siapa diri Boboiboy. Boboiboy semakin memberontak. Kerna Boboiboy berisik, mereka menutup mulut Boboiboy dengan kain dan tangannya diikat. Jam kuasanya juga dibuka. Laki-laki yang mengheret Boboiboy malah ketawa melihat gelagat Boboiboy yang coba melepaskan diri.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Bos' tadi menghampiri Boboiboy. " Gak menyangka jika Boboiboy yang telah menyelamatkan orang itu lemah juga... Dan manis lagi~ Hahahahhahahahah"

" Bos mahu test dia kah? "

" Hmm, bisa juga kan? Apa kata , Bos? "

Si bos malah menyeringai ke arah Boboiboy dan yang lain pun ikut serta juga. Mereka mendekat. Tiap orang menahan kaki Boboiboy dan seorang lagi menahan bahu Boboiboy.

" Jangan risau. Ianya sangat _nikmat_. Aku janji kau akan ketagih nantinya! Hahaha!! "

Mata Boboiboy melebar.

" Bos , bisa mula sekarang. Persekitaran okey! "

Matanya ditutup rapat. Dia.. gak sanggup! Apa yang bisa Boboiboy lakukan sekarang hanyalah berharap pada..

' ... F.. ang... '

 **TBC! TBC!!!!**

ME : NYAHAHAHA! *Dibaling kasut* adoi!

Boboiboy : sialan lo author! Apaan gue ditinggalkan kayak gitu!?

Me : biarin! Agar mereka ( kalian la yang sedang baca ) penasaran!

Boboiboy : aku gak percaya jika Fang datang menyelamatkan aku

Fang : ...…

 **RnR please!!!!!**


End file.
